


I never ask for any of this

by Obliviouschyld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluffy, Heartache, Implied Death, Jackson and Jinyoung are kids, Jackson and Jinyoung are twins, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Mark was left to take care of his twin nephews, Jackson @ Jiaer and Jinyoung @ Jr when their parents pass away from a freak accident. It wasn’t an easy task for a single guy but he was determine to give his nephews a stable and happy home. He has no space for anybody else in his life. JB is young and successful and made a name for himself in being a sought after photographer around. He was living the life. He was traveling around the world and was being paid doing something he loves. Will something make him change his mind?





	1. Chapter 1

“Jackson! Go brush your teeth and get dressed right now! You’ll be late for school,” shouted Mark from the kitchen. He was preparing breakfast and lunch boxes for his nephews.

“Uncle Mark, my legs and hands are dead. They won’t listen to me. Help!” said the sprawling Jackson on the bed.

Mark chuckles.

“Morning Uncle Mark,” wished Jinyoung as he climbed up the dining chair.

“Morning Jinyoung. Eat your breakfast while I get your brother,” kissing the top of his nephew’s head.

Mark laughed at the sight of his other nephew who was lying on the bed like a starfish.

“Uncle Mark, my hands and legs are dead. Can I just stay here?” Jackson looking at his uncle with those big round eyes.

“Then I guess I’ll have to finish the nutella banana sandwich I made for breakfast or Jinyoung could have extra helpings then.” 

“Nutella banana sandwich?”

Mark's nods. Jackson sat right up and rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

“Uncle Mark, go away. You’re gonna make me late. Jinyoung don’t you dare eat my sandwich!” warned Jackson.

“You snooze you lose Jackson!” Jinyoung sticking his tongue out at Jackson.

 

After getting both boys ready, Mark was pushing them out the door so they could make their way to the boy’s school and Mark to work. He was holding each boy in each hand. Jackson on the right and Jinyoung on the left. Once they arrived at their play school, Mark knelt down to their level to give each boy a kiss and a hug.

“Boys, you got everything that you need?” 

“Yes Uncle Mark,” replied both of them loudly.

“Got your lunch boxes and your favourite toy and book?”

“Yes Uncle Mark.”

“Now give your uncle a hug and a kiss. I’ll be back later to pick you up k.”

“You promise Uncle Mark?” ask Jinyoung timidly.

“Of course he will Jinyoung. Let’s go,” holding his twin’s hand tight.

“Bye boys,” kissing them both on the head.

Both boys gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek and they walked in hand in hand.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung can be a handful but they brought so much joy in his life that he wouldn’t have it any other way. His one and only elder sister was the one that raised him when his parents pass away. She made sure he go to school and even made sure he got into university. She worked hard for them. But when she met her husband, who was Korean, she decided to move both of them there to be with him. It was a big sacrifice but Mark would go anywhere for her. He loved his brother-in-law like his own, vice versa. 

 

He was really happy when his nephews were born. They were surprised when they found out she was pregnant with twins. It was a double delight for the whole family. It was quite a challenge for his sister to raise twins but he made sure he helped in anyway possible when he came back for the weekend from university. He loves playing with them and showering his attention on them and because of that, his nephews were quite clingy with him. When he had gotten a job and started a blog, he was making some money. With what little money he had, he would spoil his nephews which earned him an earful from his sister and brother-in-law but he knew they didn’t really mind.

 

When the boys were 3 years old, Mark received the worse news in his whole entire life. His sister and his brother-in-law was involved in a freak accident. A drunk driver had rammed into their car when they were on their way to fetch the boys. Mark felt his world crumbled there and then but he had to be strong for the boys. He didn’t know how to tell his nephews and they were too young to understand. They didn’t understand why their parents weren’t there that day or where they went. That was 2 years ago. The boys were adjusting fine now. They only know that their parents had to go somewhere far away and couldn’t come back for now. But one day they will meet again.

 

That was how Mark ended up being their sole parent or guardian. Mark has no regrets taking up that responsibility. He was 23 years old when he signed the adoption papers and hasn’t looked back since. He loved the boys more than life itself but it was also the last link he has of his sister and brother-in-law. His nephews were a complete opposites and sometimes he wondered how can they be twins.

 

Jackson @ Jiaer was 6 minutes older that Jinyoung @ Jr. Their names paying tribute to their Chinese-American-Korean heritage. Both boys have jet black hair. That was the end of the resemblance. They were unidentical twins. Jackson looks more like the mother and Jinyoung looks more like the father. For some odd reason, Jackson prefers to be called by his english name and Jinyoung prefers to be called by his Korean name. The other thing was, they were as different as night and day, personality wise. Jackson is a very playful and loud while his twin, Jinyoung is serious and quiet. But both child were very strong willed and determined and very attached to Mark. 

 

Though they have different personalities, they were close as any other twins can be. The mischief that they would come up with sometimes made Mark wants to pull his hair out but he loves them just the same. He wouldn’t have want it any other way. He was thankful that his job sometimes lets him work from home when needed and the blog he started ever since he was in university earns him enough to take care of all their needs. The modest house that they were staying in was a legacy from his sister and brother-in-law. Some days, Mark finds himself missing his sister and brother-in-law but he just had to look at the boys and it would ease his heart.

 

Every night before they go to bed, he would make sure the boys finished whatever drawing or writing that they were given that morning. Made sure they were fed and most of the time, they would make him take a bath with them then it would be a bedtime story before tucking them in. On some occasions, they would ask to sleep with Mark and he would oblige. How could he resist cuddling his nephews to sleep though he regrets it when he wakes up to two octopuses. Somehow somebody's leg would end up near his face or a body near his head. He wondered how do they sleep.

 

Dates? Mark has no time for that. He seldom went out since he had gotten the boys. Between his job and the boys, he wasn’t left with much time. He didn’t mind as his priorities were the boys. Their happiness was everything to him. His love life can take a back seat until they were older.

 

That day, Mark wanted to treat the boys something special as they had been very good all week. Hot chocolate and cheesecake at Starbucks seems like a great idea. 

“We’re gonna get big boy hot chocolate and cake Uncle Mark?” asked Jackson.

“Yes, Jackson. But you and Jinyoung would have to share okay as it is a big boy portion,” ruffling his hair. Jackson nods his head excitedly.

“We are going to have a whole mug of hot chocolate and a whole cake by ourselves?” Jinyoung looking up at Mark.

“Yes.”

Jinyoung turned to Jackson and both of them started jumping and cheering at the side walk. Mark chuckles.

“But you have to be good okay. Promise?” sticking out his pinky finger to the boys. They both took it enthusiastically and  made the promise.

 

Once they were in Starbucks, Jackson and Jinyoung was cheering again.

“Boys,” said Mark sternly and both boys shut up immediately.

“Jackson, Jinyoung, can you sit here quietly until I come back?” 

“Uncle Mark, I want to help,” said Jackson.

“Okay. Jinyoung?” 

“I’ll stay here and take care of our seat Uncle Mark,” smiling at Mark.

“Okay. We won’t be long okay. We will just be right there where you can see us okay,” said Mark while taking Jackson’s hand. Jinyoung nods his head.

 

While waiting for their drinks, Jackson was asking Mark a lot of questions which Mark answered them politely. When their drinks were ready, Mark took them and put it on the tray with the cake when Jackson kept jumping next to him.

“Uncle Mark, Uncle Mark, I wanna help please? Can I carry my drink?”

“You have to be careful okay.”

“Yes Uncle Mark. I’ll be careful.”

 

He knew he shouldn’t have done it but he couldn't say no when Jackson was so excited about it. While walking back to Jinyoung, the unthinkable thing happened.

It happened like in the movies, everything seemed slow motion when it happened. Little Jackson was being very careful with the mug and was concentrating fully on it when he knocked into a stranger. The mug of hot chocolate seems like it was falling very slowly onto the stranger’s shoes. Mark couldn’t do anything as his hands was full. He quickly put down his own hot chocolate and the cakes on the table before going to Jackson.

 

“Baby you okay?” checking Jackson thoroughly to make sure that he didn’t burn himself. He only called the boys baby when he wanted to pamper them or soothe them or when they are in trouble. It was also the only time the boys lets him call them baby.

“I’m sorry Uncle Mark. I was…” Jackson started to sniffle. He was upset with himself.

“It’s okay baby. We can get another one okay,” stroking his hair while carrying him up. Mark then turned to the stranger, “I’m so sorry. I’ll pay for your shoes. He didn’t see where he was going.”

Mark turned towards Jackson, “Baby, say sorry to this uncle.”

“I’m sorry uncle. I didn’t mean to.”

The stranger just shrug and walked away. 

 

Mark carried Jackson to where Jinyoung was and sensing that his twin was upset, he instinctively pulled his twin in a hug.

“Here baby, you guys can have my hot chocolate okay. Don’t cry Jackson. You’re a big boy remember?” stroking Jackson’s hair.

“Yes Jackson, we are big boys remember,” Jinyoung hugging his twin harder. Jackson nods his head. Mark gave them the forks for them to start eating the cake.

“I’ll go get another drink okay. Sit tight.”

 

As Mark turned around, he saw the stranger walking towards their table. He was going to apologize again when the stranger put a mug of hot chocolate on the table, ruffled Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s hair and walked away. Mark was stunned but it made Jackson smile again and he and Jinyoung was shouting thank you to the stranger. Mark was happy that his nephews were happy. They sat there happily enjoying their hot chocolate and cake. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jaebum was slightly annoyed when his concentration was disrupted because of two excited little boys cheering in the Starbucks. Since his train of thoughts was already broken, he might as well get himself another coffee. He was just going through some of the pictures he had taken that morning and was trying to make a decision.

 

On his way to the counter, one of the excited little boy that was carrying the hot chocolate bumped into him and spilled it all on his Vans. He knew it was partly his fault for not looking where he was going as he was still thinking about the pictures but he wasn't going to take all the blame and was going to reprimand the parent of the child when he saw the little boy looking so upset and was already sniffling. 

 

Jaebum didn’t have the heart to say anything and it was an accident, so he just walked away after the boy apologize. He could always wash his shoes or buy a new pair. But he would have to change out of them once he reached his studio. While ordering his coffee, he turned back and saw that little boy being hug by another little boy. It was a cute sight. He thought he would cheer the little boy up by getting him another hot chocolate. It was worth seeing the smile on both the boys face when he placed the hot chocolate on the table. He was slightly embarrassed when the boys shouted a loud thank you as he walked away. He did notice that the boys was with a quite good looking guy who had vampire teeth. He wondered if that was their father. The squishing sound of his shoes brought him back to reality. 

 

Jaebum was the latest phenomena. He was young, good looking and successful. He was the up and coming, sought after photographer in Korea. He worked with the top names in the industry from in and out of Korea. He was also named one of the most eligible bachelors in Korea. Come on, with his effortlessly styled black hair, piercings, leather jacket, shredded jeans. He was the epitome of the bad boy look. He gave off a James Dean vibe to people he meets. Once in awhile, he likes to wear his black frame glasses which gave him an edgy nerdy look. Boys and girls wants him because of his honey like voice and he was dripping with sex appeal. He was known to date both guys and girls. There was no known boyfriends and girlfriends...yet, so everybody assumed that he was single and ready to mingle.

 

Though there was one thing about him, he was known for his fiery temper. He was known to throw things around when things don't go his way. He doesn't aim it at his subjects. He just throw anything to anywhere that was empty. He was still a professional after all. He was also a perfectionist. He was known to make the subject pose until he thinks its right. Because of his work ethics and the quality of his pictures, everybody could overlook his temper.

 

He had a modest studio and had about 3 permanent employees under him. The rest was temporary workers he hired on a need to basis. He had a lot of people asking to do internship with him but he doesn't take in interns as he was too busy to teach them and he was always jet setting somewhere. 

 

He started from the bottom up and was humble. He had always had a passion with photography ever since he was a child. His parents encourage his passion. In university, he had sent some of pictures to join an online competition. To his surprised, he won. From there, he started experimenting with his photography styles and started to venture into freelance photography as a part time job. He was never picky with the jobs he was offered. He took it as an experience and lesson to learn from. So he was taking portraits, weddings, small shops, small products etc. It helped him learn what was the best settings in each situations and also it wasn't always about the equipment, it is about the person behind the equipment.

 

His chance arrived when he was asked to replace another photographer to take pictures of a famous group. The said photographer had last minute turn down the offer as he was getting a better offer some place else. But it turned out to be the other photographer’s greatest regret. Jaebum took picture for Big Bang and the picture was used by The Rolling Stones, one of the top magazines in the states. From there, he began to receive offers from the states and Korea. He was receiving offers to take pictures of idol and slowly, designers was asking for him. 

 

The perks? He was paid handsomely for his work. He gets to travel for free. He gets free clothes and products and he gets to meet different people from all over the world. It was satisfying to be paid for doing something he love. Another perk? To put it crudely, the sex. He didn't have to ask for it. People were throwing themselves at him. But he wasn't the type to sleep with everybody he meets. He was still a bit selective about that. But yeah, the sex was good, he was offered and was involved in threesomes, s&m’s, role play, you name it. He wasn't a prude when it comes to sex. He just enjoys a variety of things with a variety of people.

 

He was staying alone in a penthouse in Gangnam. It is a bit too big for one person to stay but he likes his own company. He would throw parties there from time to time but at the end of the day, it was his sanctuary. He even turned one of the rooms into a dark room. Even though everybody uses digital cameras now, from time to time he would take out his manual SLR to play. He loves developing the pictures from scratch. It can be frustrating but it is satisfying when you know you did something from scratch. Another thing about him was, he actually loves reading. Doesn't seem like it but he enjoys reading and has a library full of books. His guilty pleasure was his collection of Dr Seuss.

 

So back to the present day. He walked back to his studio, JB Studios, in his chocolate soaked feet. It was uncomfortable and one of his assistant Youngjae was fussing over him when he heard the squelching sound.

“Hyung, what happened? Take them off before your feet gets gangrene and needs to be chop off,” screeched Youngjae.

“Gee, thanks for the morbid thoughts sunshine. As long as it is not my hands, I'm okay with them chopping off my feet,” Jaebum retorted.

“I'll get your spare shoes hyung. What happened?” Asked Youngjae as he walked to the spare closet in the office.

Jaebum told him what happened at Starbucks and Youngjae was thoroughly surprise that the other person was still alive.

“I'm impressed hyung.”

“Impress?”

“Yups. The kid or his parents weren't killed on the spot.”

Jaebum pulled Youngjae into a headlock. Making the younger laughing while trying to wiggle out from his stronghold.

“By the way hyung, you have an interview tomorrow morning here at your studio. Please be here by 10.30am.”

Jaebum groans, “Why must it be so early Youngjae?”

“It's not. Besides, you have a session at 12.00pm okay. That was the only free time you have tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Jaebum grumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

“Boys! Are you guys ready yet? We are going to be late!” Mark calling out to his nephews.

“Uncle Mark, I can’t find my favourite cap!” whines Jackson.

“Uncle Mark, I can’t find my favourite book!” whines Jinyoung.

Usually, it wasn’t that hard to get the boys ready for school but today was an exception. It seems like ‘something’ had hidden all the things that they were looking for today. Well, he knew he should had gotten everything the night before but he was trying to finish up an article that he has to submit this morning.

 

Mark quickly walk into the twin’s room and found the snapback underneath Jinyoung’s bed and the book underneath Jackson’s pillow. They must be doing that as a form of retaliation against the other again.

“Baby! Were you guys fighting again last night?” confronting his nephews.

The twins were now looking at their feet not daring to look at Mark.

“Nooooo…” both dragging out their words. Mark didn’t know if he wanted to strangle them or to sweep them off their feet and kiss them.

“Fine. Let’s get going,” putting the snapback on Jackson and putting the book in Jinyoung’s bag. 

 

Both boys were talking to him while walking to school. They were finishing each other's sentences which made Mark feel so amaze. At a young age, they have such a strong connection with each other. It was something that he read about twins. As usual, when they arrived at the playschool, the boys insisted on hugs and kisses before walking in together hand in hand. Mark dreads the day when the boys wouldn’t want his hugs and kisses anymore. But for now, he will cherish all their request for  extra hugs and kisses.

 

Mark made it in the office at around 8.30am. He was sure he was going to be late because of the twins but luck was on his side.

“Morning Mark hyung,” wished the tall giant in his office.

“Morning Yugyeom.”

“Have you sent it your article yet? The boss is asking for it.”

“Just about to,” while opening his laptop to send the email after reading it through one more time.

 

Then they were all gathered in the meeting room by 9.00am. The editor was giving out their assignments. It was like he was going on and on and on until Mark heard his name being called.

“Huh?”

“I said, you will be interviewing and shadowing Im Jaebum for the next few weeks Mark.”

“Few weeks? Why?”

“I want a story about his everyday life. In and out of the studio. So, you pretty much can do your story anywhere or even from home. I’m giving you that freedom. All expenses paid if you need to travel.”

Mark love what he was hearing. It would give him more time with the twins.

“Okay. No problem.”

“By the way, you start today. You have an appointment at 10.30am. Here is the address.”

Mark looked at his watch and saw that it was already 10.00am. 

 

“Mark hyung, you don’t know who Im Jaebum is don’t you?” ask Yugyeom as they were walking out the meeting room.

Mark looked at the giant like a deer being caught in headlights.

“If you ask me who Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Starr is, yes. Im Jaebum, no.”

Yugyeom laughs out loud.

“Hyung, he is the up and coming most sought after photographer only in Korea and the states. You are living every guy and girl in this office’s wet dream.” 

“Oh… No time to research about him now. I gotta go. Bye!”

Mark quickly picked up his things and made his way to the photographer’s studio.

 

Mark walked into the modest studio. It was very minimalist. He liked what he sees and was wondering around in the studio when Youngjae saw him.

“Hi. Can I help you?”

“Hi. I’m from the online magazine ‘Up & Coming’ and is here to interview a Mr Im Jaebum?”

“Oh! Hold on. You are Mark? He should be here soon. Please have a sit,” ushering Mark into Jaebum’s office and offering him a drink.

Youngjae picked up his phone to call Jaebum, “Hyung where are you?”

“I’m here,” said Jaebum as he walks into his studio.

“The guy is here,” hissed Youngjae.

“I’m right on time k. Chill sunshine.”

 

“Sorry I’m late. I went to get coffee. Hi, I’m Jaebum,” extending his hand towards Mark. Mark turned around.

“Hi, I’m Mark and oh my god… it's you.”

“Wait. Aren’t you the guy with the…” before Jaebum could finish his sentence, Mark had already interrupted him.

“I’m so sorry about your shoes. He didn’t mean it. I can pay for them but thanks for buying him another hot chocolate. It cheered him up alot. Sorry I’m rambling and I really should stop talking now.”

Mark could feel his ears turning red. 

Jaebum chuckles.

“It’s okay. Those shoes can be wash. No harm done but it was a bit warm wearing hot chocolate on my feet,” tease Jaebum.

Mark’s whole face turned red.

“Sorry,” squeaked Mark.

“So you are the guy interviewing me?”

“Yups. I’m from the online magazine ‘Up & Coming’.”

“So, how do we do this?” Jaebum was now sitting across the table from Mark.

“Well, I will be shadowing you for the next few weeks. Seeing how you are in and out of the studio so the people can get to know you.” 

“Few weeks? I wasn’t told about all this.”

“That was what I was told by my boss.”

 

“CHOI YOUNGJAE!” Jaebum shouted from his room.

Mark could hear feet scurrying towards the room.

“Yes hyung?”

“Why am I only finding out now that I would be shadowed for the next few weeks?” glaring at his assistant.

“Well, it is a good idea hyung, think about it. The public will learn more about you. Not the glamorous side only but also the normal side.”

Jaebum sat there still glaring at Youngjae.

“Well, Mr Im…” Mark said.

“Jaebum is fine,” with a firm voice.

“Well, Jaebum, if I may say, you won’t even notice I’m around. I’m good at blending in the background but I will need to ask you some things from time to time but I will list it down and talk to you when you are free. Is that good?” suggested Mark.

“See, hyung. You wouldn’t even know you are being shadowed,” adds Youngjae. Jaebum scowled at Youngjae.

“Fine. So when do you start?” Jaebum looking at Mark again. Jaebum was calming down.

“How about next week? So you can let everything sink in first. But I would need to know your schedule for the next week if you don’t mind.”

“Fair enough. Youngjae can email you my schedule. Give me your number incase I have any questions about the interview,” Jaebum winking at Mark while handing over his handphone to him. Mark smirked and keyed in his number.

“I’ll see you next week then Jaebum.”

“Looking forward to it Mark.”

 

Mark picked up his bag and walks out the door. Jaebum didn’t realize he was staring at Mark’s ass until he heard Youngjae clearing his throat.

“Ahem… hyung. Focus. The models are here,” tease Youngjae.

“Shut up,” smirked Jaebum.

“So, he was the one with the kid that spilt hot chocolate on you.”

“Kids.” Jaebum was standing up and was walking out.

“Kids? Seriously?” Youngjae was surprised. 

“Let’s go.”

Youngjae followed Jaebum out while peppering him with more questions which he ignored. 

 

Since the meeting didn’t take too long, Mark decided to pick up the twins earlier than usual to take them out for lunch. He was planning to take them out for either pizza or burgers. He had a strict no junk food at home rule. If it was up to him, he would be indulging in them all the time but he has to be the responsible one in the house and make sure his nephews are getting the right nutrition to grow up healthy, tall and strong.

 

“Hello Mark. You are here early today,” said Madam Gook Ju, the cheerful headmistress of the playschool.

“Hi Madam Gook Ju. Yups. I have a new assignment and it finish earlier then expected so I thought I could spend some time with the twins before I get busy again. Thank you for taking care of them.”

“No problem Mark. They are a joy to be around with. Let me go get them,” smiling at Mark affectionately.

“Jackson! Jinyoung! Your Uncle Mark is here!” Madam Gook Ju calling for the twins.

Mark could hear them running towards where he was, excitedly. As he turned, he felt bodies slammed into him, holding his legs tight.

“Uncle Mark Uncle Mark, you are early today!” said Jackson.

“Yes Uncle Mark. Did anything happen?” asked Jinyoung.

“Can’t I take my boys out for lunch?” giving each of them a kiss.

“Yes!” shouted the twins.

“Bye Madam Gook Ju,” waving at the headmistress before taking each of the twin’s hand.

“Bye Madam Gook Ju,” said the twins.

Madam Gook Ju’s heart swelled. It was a nice thing to see. She knew about Mark’s sister and she had been taking care of the boys ever since they were babies. She was glad that Mark was around for the bright boys.

 

Mark decided to go for pizza and ice tea. The boys loves it and he loves it too. After ordering the pizza and settling them down on the seat, the twins were telling Mark about their day.

“And then teacher Momo said that I did the maths question correctly and then…” Jinyoung said.

“I manage to climb up the monkey bars Uncle Mark and then…” chattered Jackson.

Mark managed to give appropriate replies to both boys. He had plenty of practise to listen to both boys. He had given up to ask them to wait for their turn to speak and he didn’t have the heart to stop them. As soon as the pizza arrived, the twins cheered and waited impatiently for Mark to give them each a slice. Mark made sure that they chew slowly and made sure he cleaned their faces after they are done. Sometimes eating with them was like going to war. Food can end up everywhere on their face and even clothes. 

 

While waiting for the bill, Mark notice the twins elbowing each other and whispering under their breath.

“What is it?” looking at the twins.

“You ask Jinyoung.”

“No, you ask Jackson.”

Mark wanted to laugh as the twins had a very serious look on their faces.

“Okay. Jinyoung, why don’t you tell me?” 

“Uncle Mark, can we go to the playground after this?” Jinyoung looking at Mark nervously.

“Yes Uncle Mark. Can we?” Jackson looking at Mark hopefully.

“Didn’t you guys play enough at school?” Mark looking at both of them sternly. Making a mental note to take the boys for a haircut soon.

“We did but we haven’t play with you at the playground for a long time,” replied Jinyoung.

“Yes Uncle Mark. Please?” pleads Jackson.

He felt his heart melted. Who could say no to his little devils.

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

That made the boys cheered loudly until everybody in the pizza place was looking at them. Mark didn’t really mind as long as the boys are happy. If they are happy, he is happy.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes, look here… Lift your head and turn to the right slightly… okay… and bend your arms...yes like that… that’s good. Very beautiful…” Jaebum was instructing the models.

“Darling, could you sit over there? Yes… just lean down… you've got this… just a few more… thank you. You can go change to your next outfit,” adds Jaebum.

Jaebum walks over to his laptop to check on the pictures.

“Hyung, the pictures are turning out nicely,” said Youngjae. Jaebum just grunts and nods. The whole shoot took about half his day. This is not including editing the pictures. But he could always do that tomorrow with his assistants.

“Thank you everybody for your hard work.”

It was the last picture of the day and everybody was tired. After clearing up everything, only Jaebum and Youngjae was left to lock up the studio.

 

“Hyung, don't forget to eat your dinner. Beer and tidbits are not real food,” reminded Youngjae. Jaebum roll his eyes. He really wanted a nice cold beer after a long day at work.

“But those are big boy’s fuel,” stated Jaebum. 

It was Youngjae’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Let's go grab dinner before you go get your big boy’s fuel hyung,” grabbing their jackets from the closet. Jaebum smiled.

 

After a satisfying dinner, Jaebum decided to head to one of the most happening clubs in Itaewon. He likes to chill out after a long day at work. He was going to meet up some friends there namely Jae, Sungjin and Wooyoung.

 

“Yo, JB, over here,” Jae gesturing to Jaebum.

Jaebum walked through the crowd towards them. Thank goodness they were at the private sitting area where it was less crowded.

“Hyung,” giving all three of them a hug. After exchanging pleasantries, they started drinking and moving to the music. It was really happening. It seems like there was a new deejay in the club. The songs that was playing was hot.

 

“Don't look now JB, but I think that guy had been staring at you the whole night,” whispered Sungjin. Jaebum turned to where Sungjin was pointing. Jaebum lifted his glass at that person and he got a smile in return.

“Isn't he the up and coming model?” Wooyoung staring at the guy now.

“I think so,” Jaebum replied nonchalantly and continued moving to the beat. He knew that the model was staring at him and he was just giving him an eyeful. You know what they say about guys being good dancers. Good dancers make good lovers in bed. 

“You bastard, you are teasing him,” laughs Wooyoung.

Jaebum gave him a smirked.

“I don't know what you are talking about hyung,” feigning ignorance.

 

It didn't take long for the model to walk up to Jaebum, as predicted.

“Hi, you are JB of JB Studios, right?” purred the model.

“Who's asking?” giving the model a lazy smile.

“They call me Bam Bam but you can call me baby boy,” licking his plump red lips flirtatiously. Jaebum chuckles and leaned in.

“Hey baby boy, you can call me daddy,” whispered Jaebum.

“Well played.” 

Bam Bam was now dancing close to Jaebum. Grinding his hips  against the photographer. He does have some sweet moves. Who was Jaebum to say no when he was obviously offering him something more.

“How about I buy you a drink?” offered Jaebum.

“Sure… daddy,” leaning in and licking Jaebum's ear.

“How about you licking something else?” growled Jaebum. The look of arousal in Bam Bam’s eyes was apparent. He quickly pulled Jaebum towards the toilets. The other three was laughing at the sight of them.

 

Jaebum went home alone that night. He left with a very satisfied dick and a number from the pretty boy. He remembered those plump red lips wrapped around his dick an hour before. That Bam Bam had wicked lips and he knows how to use it. As he was lying on his bed after a hot shower, he couldn't help but feel a bit empty. He pushed those thoughts away and went to sleep.

 

Mark was tired out as he was playing with the boys for a few hours at the playground. It was true, he hasn't played with them for quite some time as he was busy. He was lucky in a way as the twins seems to understand. After a quick dinner and bath time, the twins fell asleep in no time. The play time had really tired them out.

 

This was his alone time which was after he had put the twins to sleep. Only after they had fallen asleep could he picked up the toys and books that was strewn around the floor. Only after they had fallen asleep could he do the dishes in the kitchen sink and do the laundry. 

 

It was times like this he misses his sister and brother-in-law. They were missing every milestone in the twins life. It wasn't like they wanted to leave but it was God’s will after all. He hoped that he was doing a good job. Sometimes he feels inadequate. He feels like he didn't do enough but when he look at the twins happy, he feels like he must have done something right.

 

He shakes those thoughts from his head and opened his laptop to check his email. Youngjae had already emailed him Jaebum's schedule for the next week. Didn't look too hectic and he could plan his days with the twins. He has to make sure he was able to fetch them or get somebody to babysit them if he was going to late. He was lucky that Madam Gook Ju is very understanding. She lets the twins stay if he was going to be late. It helped that she stays at the playschool because she converted her house into the playschool.

 

After planning his days around Jaebum's schedule, he keyed everything into his phone and laptop and wrote it down in his planner as a backup. His life do revolves around the twins. After making sure that the twin’s bags were packed and all the house chores are done, he peeked into the twins room. Jackson's blanket somehow ended up on the floor and he resembles a starfish on the bed. He picked up the blanket and tucked it around Jackson again, kissing him gently on the forehead. Jinyoung seems like he didn't move at all and Mark went to check if he was still sleeping. After making sure that he was still breathing, he kiss him on the forehead and quietly made his way out. Making sure the poke ball night light was on. He was tired and decided to turn in. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Saturday morning and finally Mark thought he could sleep in for once after a hectic week. Next week was going to be even more hectic in the sense that his work will revolve around Jaebum’s schedule and the twins schedule. So this would be the last week that he could actually sleep in, maybe. He tried to go back to sleep when he heard whispers close to his head. It was the twins, so he decided to play dead.

 

“Jackson, do you think Uncle Mark is dead?” poking Mark's cheek.

“Don't think so Jinyoung. I think I can see him moving.”

“Maybe we should check if he is still breathing?”

“Good idea Jinyoung.”

Jackson sticks his finger into Mark's right nostril. He had to try very hard not to laugh.

“I can feel his breath. He is not dead yet Jinyoung.”

“Should we just jump on him Jackson?” 

Jackson nods his head excitedly.

“On the count of three Jackson. One… two…”

Three growled Mark and he grab both boys and pulled them into bed and started tickling them.

“Stop Uncle Mark! That tickles!” giggled Jinyoung. Jackson was laughing too much to say anything. Mark stopped and hugs them.

“What are my babies up to this morning?” kissing them on the head.

“We are hungry Uncle Mark,” said Jackson.

“Yes Uncle Mark. Can we have pancakes?” ask Jinyoung.

Both boys looking at him hopefully.

“Okay but you boys have to help k?”

“Okay!” replied both of them enthusiastically.

 

Mark decided that they should just brush their teeth first then shower after breakfast to brace for the aftermath. He was sure that they would be covered with flour or something. After all he was dealing with two very excited and active little boys. They were a sight to behold, three jet black hair guys wearing ninja turtles pajamas except for Mark. He was just wearing ninja turtles pants with a tank top. After all he was the adult there.

True to his prediction, somehow flour and batter ended up on the floor, stove and him and the twins. But the look of satisfaction on the boys making their own breakfast was worth it. They even helped him to clean up by cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes. Of course they used the plastic utensils and water ended up more on the floor. That couldn’t be help.

 

After cleaning up, it was off to the bathroom for a bath. As usual, the boys showered with their uncle. Mark made sure they wash their hair properly and clean behind their ears, neck and knees. He helped them to dry their hair and the boys helped him in return. Since it was a Saturday, Mark decided they could watch some cartoons before lunchtime which made the twins very happy. They chose to watch their favourite Spongebob Squarepants and Mickey Mouse and cuddled up to their favourite uncle. Yups, it was a great day.

 

Jaebum on the other hand woke up with a massive hangover and a pretty lady next to him. He had no recollection of who she was, at that moment. All he remembered was that he was out drinking again with his assistants and the company that hired them for the latest photoshoot. The models were there and it was all expense paid. He kind of had a recollection of making out with one of the hot models. Tzuyu he thinks? He doesn’t remember when or how did they got back to his place. Jaebum went back to sleep. The next time he woke up, he was alone in his room. A glass of water and aspirin on his bedside table and a phone number with lipstick mark on a piece of paper. He smirked. 

 

He groaned when he heard his phone ringing. He hasn't even swallow the aspirin yet. But he knew if he ignores his phone, it would only keep ringing and that isn't going to help his hangover.

“Hello? Hyung are you there?”

Jaebum grunts. It was Youngjae on the line.

“Did you just wake up? Have you showered yet? Have you eaten yet? Are you alright hyung?”

“Ugh. One at a time. My head hurts.”

“Okay. Go swallow an aspirin and take a hot bath. I'm coming over with food for you. See you in half an hour's time.”

“Okay.”

His assistant can be a pain but he knows it was for his own good. He treats Youngjae like a little brother which was why the younger treats him like his older brother. Which is why the younger made it his mission to take care of him. 

 

Jaebum swallowed the aspirin and made his way to his bathroom. It was quite a spacious bathroom which includes a bath tub. He love soaking in it. Today was no exception. He felt his head had kinda stop throbbing and ringing to a certain degree. He knew he just needed hot soup to cure it. He didn't know how long he had been in the tub when he heard Youngjae's loud voice.

“Hyung! Your food is here!”

“Coming sunshine!”

Jaebum got out of his tub feeling more human than this morning. After changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants, he walks out to the kitchen.

“Good afternoon hyung. You look better.”

“Good afternoon Youngjae. Thank you for bringing lunch for me,” opening the containers of food and digging in.

“Luckily you just wrap up a shoot and you have the weekend for yourself before being shadowed on Monday hyung.”

Jaebum groans. He had forgotten about the part Mark shadowing him for the next few weeks.

“If I do go overseas, will he be shadowing me as well?” 

“Most probably.”

Jaebum groans some more.

“Well, we decide what can be in the article or not hyung.”

“That's better. I guess I better enjoy my last weekend of freedom then.”

After Youngjae had left, he decided to sleep some more as he might have plans tonight. Before sleeping, he shoot out a text to Bam Bam and hopes to get a reply. It was evening when he woke up and had a text waiting for him. It was from none other than the hot modal. His weekend was going to be a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

“Uncle Mark! Have you seen my black shorts?” Yelled Jackson.

“Uncle Mark! Have you seen my blue sweater? Yelled Jinyoung.

Mark walked into the room with the said items and gave it to the respective twin.

“Thank you Uncle Mark,” said both boys.

“Make sure your socks matches boys,” Mark reminding them. He heard Jackson groaned. Mark chuckles.

Soon they were out the door and on the way to school.

 

“Jackson, Jinyoung, I will be a bit late today okay. I'll be here by 5.00pm. Listen to Madam Gook Ju okay.”

“But you will come and get us right Uncle Mark?” ask Jackson nervously.

“Yes Uncle Mark. You won't forget us right?” adds Jinyoung.

Mark pulled the twins into his arms.

“Don't worry boys. I’ve got work to do. I'll be here at 5.00pm sharp okay.”

“Promise?” Jackson holding his pinky up. Jinyoung did the same thing.

“Promise,” Mark intertwining his pinky with theirs. Only then did both boys look relief.

“Now give me a kiss.”

The twins oblige and kissed him on the cheeks. 

 

He quickly made his way to JB Studios. He had stayed up the night before researching about Jaebum. He found out where he studied and the awards he won and who he had worked with. At the same time he found out about his so called love life. Mark wasn't going to judge. He was after all a young good looking guy with needs.

 

Mark arrived at the studio at the same time as Jaebum.

“Morning Jaebum,” wished Mark cheerfully.

“Ugh… Morning Mark,” while pulling off his aviators.

“Not a morning person I see?”

Jaebum just grunts.

“Yah… Hyung, be nice. Here’s your coffee. I got one for you as well Mark hyung but wasn’t sure what you like,” said Youngjae while passing out the coffees to everybody.

It look liked they were going to have a morning meeting so Mark slowly moved to the back and observe. It was like he wasn’t there. After coffee, it seems like Jaebum changed. 

“By the way Mark hyung, this is Wonpil and Jimin,” Youngjae introducing the other two assistant to him.

 

His laidback attitude was replace with a serious one. While pulling up the pictures one by one on the laptop, he was giving his opinions on what needs to be edited but at the same time he was listening to his assistants opinion. Mark could see that his assistants was very at ease at him but at the same time they respect him. Mark made some notes. Mark then cleared his throat to get their attention but not wanting to disturb them.

“Can I take some pictures for my article? Just continue what you are doing. I won’t be a bother,” ask Mark.

Jaebum just nods his head and continued. 

 

Jaebum had actually forgotten about Mark until he spoke up. He was really like a shadow. Not that he minds, as he hates to be interrupted at work. While letting his assistants make the adjustments he had just pointed out, he stood up to let them take over while he oversees everything. But from the corner of his eye he could see Mark jotting down notes on his notepad. He found Mark intriguing in the sense that you would notice him instantly when he walks into a room because of his good looks and yet he was able to remain inconspicuous in the background in a room full of people. He didn’t notice that he was actually staring at Mark until Youngjae elbowed him.

“Hyung, stop staring,” whispered Youngjae.

“I wasn’t,” hissed Jaebum.

“Fine, then stop not staring at him.”

Jaebum scowled.

 

Mark stood up and began walking around the studio since it seems like they were still looking and editing the pictures. He was checking out some of the pictures on the wall. Taking his time. Trying to form a picture of Jaebum in his mind. Not the Jaebum that he had read about. Mark found his pictures really mind blowing. He captured the essence of it especially the landscapes and objects. He was so immersed in a picture of a lighthouse facing open sea that he didn’t notice Jaebum standing beside him. 

“I took that picture when I was still in university.”

Mark jumped. He was surprised as he thought he was alone.

“Oh… There is something about it but I can’t put it into words.”

Jaebum smiled, “Thanks.”

 

“Hyung!” Yougjae’s voice boomed across the studio.

Jaebum sighs and roll his eyes.

“Sorry but my loudspeaker of an assistant is calling for me. Do feel free to walk around. I don’t mind.”

Mark smiled.

Jaebum really like his smiles. It showcases his canines perfectly and he has really good teeth.

“Youngjae-ah, I’m not that far away okay. Don’t have to try to bring the studio down,” chastising his assistant.

Mark chuckles. 

 

He was kinda lost in his own world drafting his story when he heard somebody calling him.

“Oppa, we are heading out to lunch. Would you like to join us?”

It was Jimin, one of the assistants.

“Sure. I don’t mind,” giving her a warm smile. Jimin bowed at him and walk towards the others.

“Jaebum oppa, Mark oppa is joining us.”

They all stood up to go for lunch when suddenly a gorgeous guy with plump sexy lips waltz right into the studio.

“JB hyung,” air kissing with Jaebum.

“Bam Bam-ah, what are you doing here?”

“I was around here for a meeting with my agent so I thought I drop by. Busy?”

“Actually I was heading out for lunch with them. Wanna join us?”

“Sure hyung.”

Mark was sure that Bam Bam was purring at Jaebum but it wasn’t his business.

 

After lunch, they head back to the studio. It seems like a quiet day at the studio and the assistants were setting up for the next day while Jaebum had a ‘private meeting’ with Bam Bam in his office. Mark only found out that Bam Bam was a model from Wonpil. Mark enjoyed talking to them to learn more about Jaebum. It was about 4.30pm when Mark notice the time. By then, Bam Bam had left and Jaebum was inspecting the set for tomorrow’s shoot.

“I think I got what I need for today. I’ll make a move. See you guys tomorrow. Bye!”

 

“Mark oppa is so handsome. I wonder why he isn’t a model,” said Jimin.

“Maybe cause he is too busy with his kids,” muttered Jaebum under his breath.

“You said something hyung?” ask Wonpil.

“Nothing. Let’s clean up as tomorrow we have a long day,” ordered Jaebum.

Youngjae chuckles as he heard what Jaebum had said.

 

Mark arrived at the school 10 minutes before 5.00pm. He was making a list of things to get at the mini mart on the way home. When he heard the school bell rang, he put away his notebook and waited patiently.

“Uncle Mark is here Jackson! Let’s go!”

“Wait for me Jinyoung!”

Mark smiled and opened his arms towards them. They don’t seem to make little boys with brakes as the twins just slammed their bodies into his for a hug.

“We miss you Uncle Mark,” Jackson whispered in his ear.

Mark felt his heart swell.

“Well, I miss my babies too.”

He took each of the twins hand began walking. Soon they were chattering again asking where were they going and what’s for dinner and on and on and on. 


	7. Chapter 7

JB Studios was busy. They were having an indoor photoshoot today and continue with an outdoor photoshoot the next day. Jaebum had gotten in earlier than his assistants so that he could check up on his equipment. It was a habit of his ever since forever. He trusted his assistants but he wants to be sure. It was going to be a long and fun day. He loves his job.

Youngjae, Wonpil and Jimin got in at their usual time and they weren’t faze to find Jaebum already there as they know their boss would always go in early whenever there is a shoot. They just had to make sure everything is ready for when the models and their stylist arrive. They knew the drill. They have done it many times. As for Mark, they had told him that he can come in anytime as they would be shooting the whole day. But Mark made it a point to be there as early as he could. Early as in around 8.00am because he needs to send the twins to school first.

Today however, Mark had bought them coffee and sandwiches as he knows that there would be a photoshoot and they would be in early. He bought the coffees according to what he remembered the day before. He made extra sandwiches as he needs to make them for the twin’s lunchbox as well.

Jaebum was happy to see coffee and sandwiches so early in the morning because he was getting hungry and grumpy for coming into the office earlier than usual. When Youngjae passed him his coffee and sandwich, he took it and devoured it in a second.  
“This sandwich is delicious. Where did you get it Mark?” asked Jaebum.  
“Yah… oppa, don’t talk with your mouth full,” said Jimin.  
Jaebum grinned.  
“Oh, I made them. Glad you like it.”  
“Homemade is always the best,” said Youngjae. Wonpil nods in agreement.

The models and stylist and the clothes started arriving by 9.00am. They had a short meeting with everybody. Mark as usual blended in with the background. It would be Mark’s first time seeing Jaebum in action so to speak. He saw how Jaebum’s demeanor change when he is in front of the camera. His posture changes. Even his face changes. Mark don’t know how to describe it but it exudes sexiness to him. 

Mark didn’t know how long they were shooting as they were breaks in between when the models has to change. In between breaks, Mark would update his blog. It was nothing much. Just about his domestic life as he puts it. When he was in university, he would blog about minute meals or cheap meals he can find on a budget. When he started working, it was lazy meals for single people but when he got the twins, he was simple healthy and fast meals for kids. For some reason, people actually follows his blogs and he gets paid for blogging. Sometimes, companies would send him ingredients for him to use and he kind of advertise for them. It was a fun blog actually.

Though the breaks weren’t were long. Maybe 10-15 minutes at most, Jaebum found his eyes always drifting towards Mark. There was something about him that made him want to look. He wasn’t sure if it was the way he scrunches his nose when he was thinking or the frown from something or even when he unconsciously puts out his tongue when he was typing. He was good looking for sure. Youngjae not only had to get his attention once or twice every time during the breaks. Youngjae found himself trying to get his attention ALL the time. He had to steer Jaebum’s attention back to the pictures every single time. It was so obvious that even Wonpil and Jimin had to clear their throat from time to time to get his attention. Of course Jaebum would scowl every time.

For lunch this time, Wonpil and Jimin went out to get take out while everybody else was lounging around the studio. Mark took this time to ask Jaebum some questions.  
“Jaebum, do you think you can spare some time to answer some of my questions?”  
“Sure. We can talk in my office,” Jaebum leading Mark to his office.  
Mark sat down on the sofa in his office and was a bit surprised when Jaebum sat down next to him. Not like right next to him. Another one or two person could sit between them but yes on the same sofa.  
“So what do you want to ask me about?”  
“How did you get involved in photography? Was it something you stumble in university or was it a hobby?” looking at Jaebum with a pen and notebook in his hand.  
Soon Jaebum was telling him the story he got involved in photography and from there the questions and conversation seems to flow. It didn’t feel like an interview. It felt like two people getting to know each other. Youngjae interrupted them just as Jaebum was going to ask Mark about the twins.  
“So, Mark. That day in Starbucks, are those…”  
“Hyung, lunch is here. Do you want to eat here or outside?”  
“Your timing is impeccable sunshine. I’ll eat in here thank you,” trying not to kill his assistant.  
“Mark hyung?” looking Mark.  
“I’m fine with eating here too. Thank you Youngjae.”

After lunch, it was back to work for Jaebum and his team and they finished at about 3.00pm. It was another round of meeting to talk about the photoshoot the next day which would be outdoor. Mark decided to leave at around 4.00pm to pick up the twins as they were still discussing some things. He just waved them goodbye. Jaebum wanted him to stay longer but he couldn’t say anything and he doesn’t have any excuse. After Mark left, Jaebum excused himself with the pretense of needing the washroom. In reality, he wanted to send a text to Mark but he wasn’t sure what to type. In the end he settled for the usual see you tomorrow boring text.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark was walking the twins to school as usual. The twins are always asking him something or telling him something as usual. 

“Uncle Mark, whatcha doing?” ask Jackson.

“Walking you two to school.”

“Why?”

“Because you have to learn?”

“Why?”

“So you will be smart.”

“Okay I love you bye bye.”

Mark laughs. 

“Jackson, that is so lame,” Jinyoung sticking his tongue out at his twin.

“Is not,” Jackson doing the same to his twin.

“Is to.”

“Is not.”

“That’s enough you two. Be nice,” Mark looking at both of them sternly.

The twins were making faces to each other behind Mark’s back. Mark rolls his eyes as it would be never ending.

 

“See you boys at 5.00pm kay.”

“Why can’t you come earlier Uncle Mark?” ask Jinyoung.

“Because Uncle Mark has to work silly,” replied Jackson.

“That’s right baby. But we can go have ice cream today okay?”

“Okay, I love you bye bye,” Jinyoung kissing Mark on the cheek.

“Hey, you copied me!” Jackson pouting but Jinyoung was already running into the class.

“It’s okay my little big boy. Now gimme a kiss and go learn something.”

Jackson smiled at being called a big boy. Doesn’t matter if it was actually little big boy. He happily gave Mark a kiss and ran into the classroom.

 

Mark made his way to the park where they are shooting that morning as Jaebum had already sent him the location via text. It was at Hangang Park. Mark welcome the idea of being able to work outdoors on a good day like this. So far he had seen how Jaebum was like doing indoors photography. Now he would see how he is outside. Since they were shooting outside, Mark opt to wear a t-shirt, jeans, Yeezys and a plaid shirt which he could take off if he was feeling hot. He wasn’t prepared to see Jaebum. When he arrived, they had already started. Jaebum was just wearing an army green tank top with shredded jeans and a pair of Nikes. His ears of course was filled with his earrings. He looked really good with so little effort.

Jaebum could see Mark arriving from the corner of his eye. He thought that Mark really look good. He actually looked like a college student in those clothes and he was carrying a messenger bag too. His young looks would have people mistaken him for a student anytime. Jaebum willed himself to concentrate what was in front of him.  

 

Mark could see that Jaebum brings the same level of professionalism in and out of the studio. He demands a lot from the models as well as his assistants. Jaebum and his assistants were very in sync. He could see why they were happy working there even though sometimes they would work long hours. Jaebum treats his assistants with respect and he takes care of them. Mark notices that Jaebum would always remind them about their work or taking time to edit with them or teaching them.

 

During their lunch break, Jaebum decided to sit with Mark, underneath the tree. He passed him his bento.

“Any question for me today?” ask Jaebum while opening his bento.

“Hmmm… Tell me your preference.”

“You mean guy or girl? I have no preference actually. Wait… isn’t that a bit too personal, Mark?”

Mark could feel his ears turning red and he was trying not to laugh. Maybe he should have been more clear about his question.

“Errr… Ahem. Maybe I should have been more clear. Do you prefer shooting indoors or outdoors?”

“Ooo…” Jaebum could feel his blushing and he gave a nervous laugh.

They both looked at their bento as if it was the most interesting thing in the world for a while.

“To answer your question, I prefer the outdoors because there are somethings you cannot control and it is up to you to make the best of it. You have to figure out what is best for the picture.”

The awkwardness was broken and they continued eating and talking as usual. After lunch time was over, Jaebum left Mark to continue the session.

 

Youngjae walked up to Jaebum.

“Seriously hyung? No preference for guys or girls?”

Jaebum’s jaw drop.

“You heard us?”

“Hard not to when we were right behind you guys hyung.”

Youngjae was giggling by now and quickly walk forward to avoid Jaebum’s wrath.

“CHOI YOUNGJAE!”

Mark looked up to see what the commotion about. All he saw was Youngjae laughing being headlocked by Jaebum. Wonpil and Jimin seems to know what the joke was about since one of them was practically lying on the floor laughing. Mark quietly snap a picture of them. 

 

They finished earlier than expected. It was 3.30pm when they began packing up.

“Hyung, go grab coffee or something. We got this covered. We can go through the pictures tomorrow in the studio,” said Youngjae.

“It’s okay. I can help,” replied Jaebum.

“No hyung. Bring Mark hyung for coffee or something. He might have other questions for you.”

Youngjae not bothered to hide his snickering face.

“If you don’t mind, I do have something else I would like to ask. Nothing personal of course,” tease Mark.

Jaebum groans.

“Fine. Let’s go Mark. See you all tomorrow.”

 

They were seated at Starbucks. Mark took out his note book to begin.

“In your opinion, is there a lot of potential in this industry for the younger generation?”

“You make me sound so old Mark. But to answer your question, yes.”

Jaebum went on sharing his thoughts with Mark. They didn’t really notice the time when all of a sudden Mark jumped.

“Is the time on your watch correct Jaebum?”

Jaebum looked at his watch which pointed at 4.55pm.

“Yups.”

“Oh, fish I’m late. I gotta go. See you tomorrow.”

With that Mark went running out of Starbucks to pick up the twins.

Jaebum found Mark very interesting and he hasn’t felt this way for a long time. It was a nice change. But he couldn’t help but wonder if Mark was rushing to pick up his kids and if he was married but he didn’t see any ring on his fingers.

 

When Mark arrived at the school. He was confronted with two pouting boys who wasn’t happy that their uncle was late.

“I’m sorry Jackson. I’m sorry Jinyoung. I got caught up with work. I didn’t mean to be late.”

“We thought you had forgotten about us Uncle Mark,” whines Jackson. Tears welling in the twins eyes.

“I would never forget about you babies. I’m so sorry. I promise it won’t happen again,” stroking both boys hair.

“You promise? Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?”  Jinyoung holding out his pinky.

Mark tried not to laugh. He couldn’t believe that there was still such a thing. But anything to appease his boys.

“Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye,” said Mark while crossing his heart and linked his pinky with Jinyoung’s. 

Only then did the twins hugged Mark and they insisted that he carried both of them. Mark obliged as he felt guilty for being late.

“Now, shall we go get ice cream?”

Both boys began cheering. Mark knew he was forgiven for sure.

 

Mark went home that day feeling very happy. The twins had forgiven him and was very obedient after their ice cream session. They didn’t make a fuss when he asked them to go take a bath or when he asked them to ready their things for tomorrow including picking out their outfit. He went to sleep thinking about Jaebum’s confession because he misunderstood his question. He chuckled remembering the look on Jaebum’s face. Is Jaebum trying to tell him something?

 

Jaebum went out for a beer and he met up with the models from the photoshoot. They had asked him to join them. It was pleasant. One of the models, Lisa was giving him not so subtle hints by sitting on his lap being cute and cuddly. Touching him not so subtly. Basically inviting Jaebum to have his way with her. Jaebum was not one to say no if it was presented on his lap. At the end of the night, they were doing the dirty deed in his house. After a hot and steamy session, he sent Lisa home on a taxi, preferring to sleep alone. While he was falling asleep, he found himself thinking of Mark. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm doing a double update this week as i don't think i am able to post during the Christmas week. i update this story every 7 days (; Since this is a double update, the next time i update this story would be around the 3rd Jan 2017. Here's a hint for chapter 9, JB, the twins, studio, Mark. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

A few days after, Mark was going to send the twins to school as usual before going to the studio. He was a bit surprised when he saw Madam Gook Ju standing in front of the gates.

“Morning Madam Gook Ju,” Mark greeted.

“Good morning Madam Gook Ju,” greeted the twins.

“Morning boys. I’m so sorry to be doing this to you Mark and at the very last minute,” said Madam Gook Ju.

“What’s the matter?” asked Mark.

“Unfortunately, one of the parents had just inform us that their daughter had contracted HFMD. They weren’t sure where she had gotten it from but it is the health department’s regulation to close down the school for a few days to disinfect everything to make sure that it will not recur again.”

“Oh, I hope that little girl is okay.”

“I heard she is recovering. Do get the boys to a clinic if any symptoms do appear,”  advice Madam Gook Ju.

“Will do. Thanks again.”

 

As they were walking away, the twins was surprised why they weren’t going to school.

“Uncle Mark where are we going? Why can’t we go to school?” ask Jinyoung while swinging Mark’s hand.

“Well, they have to close the school to clean it up so everybody won’t fall sick,” explained Mark.

“Does this mean we get to spend the day with Uncle Yugyeom?” Jackson looking at Mark hopefully.

“Unfortunately Uncle Yugyeom is busy today and he is not in the office. I think I have no choice but to bring you to the studio with me.”

“Yeay!” The twins jumping with joy.

“Baby, you have to promise me to be quiet and good okay. They are working. So do not disturb anything okay? Promise?” looking at the twins.

The twins stuck out their pinkies at their uncle. Mark laugh and linked their pinkies together. He drop by a nearby mini mart to get them some more snacks as compensation to JB and his team.

 

Mark walks in the studio with the twins on tow. The photoshoot had already started but they were on a break.

“I’m sorry Jaebum. Their school got closed down for a few days because a child contracted HFMD. I couldn’t find a last minute sitter so I had to bring them with me. I hope it is okay? I promise they won’t get in your way and they will be quiet.”

“They can stay in my office,” offered Jaebum.

“Thank you for understanding. Baby, say hi to Uncle Jaebum, Uncle Youngjae, Uncle Wonpil and Aunty Jimin.”

“Hello Uncle Jaebum. Hello Uncle Youngjae. Hello Uncle Wonpil. Hello Aunty Jimin,” greeted the twins in unison.

They all said hi.

“Uncle Youngjae looks like an otter,” Jackson whispered loudly while he pointed out to Youngjae.

“Jackson,” Mark glaring at the boy. Youngjae burst out laughing

“Sorry about that Youngjae.”

“That’s okay hyung,” ruffling Jackson’s hair.

“Are they your sons, hyung?” ask Youngjae. Jaebum was pretending to look at his camera but made sure he kept his ears open.

“Oh, they are not my sons. They are my nephews,” Mark grins.

“Oh, nephews,” repeating it unnecessarily loud.

Jaebum just cleared his throat, “Time to start work again everybody.”

He could feel himself smiling happily and he didn’t really know why.

 

“Boys, stay in here okay. If you need anything, I’ll be outside okay. But you have all you need here right?”

“Yes Uncle Mark.”

Jackson and Jinyoung managed to entertain themselves with their books and toys. Mark would go and check up on them from time to time. Making sure they get toilet breaks and have their snacks when they are hungry.

 

Mark was sitting at the background while watching Jaebum doing his job when he saw the twins peering from the door. Mark gesture them to come towards him quietly. They tiptoed and stood quietly next Mark. 

“Uncle Mark, what is Uncle Jaebum doing,” whispered Jinyoung. Jackson and he had an awed look on their face.

“Uncle Jaebum is taking pictures of those pretty people in front ot him.”

“Why?” ask Jackson.

“So that he can put it in a book and people can see it to buy the clothes.”

The twins nod their head in understanding.

Jaebum could hear their conversation cause let’s face it, little boys does not know how to whisper.

“Uncle Mark, do you think we can go closer and have a look?” ask Jackson.

“Better not Jackson. We don’t want to get in Uncle Jaebum’s way, right?”

“Oh ok, I just wanted to get a better look,” Jackson looking at the floor.

“Maybe we can ask Uncle Jaebum, Jackson,” suggested Jinyoung. Jackson looked up at his twin and smiled. Then Jinyoung turned towards Mark.

“Uncle Mark, can we ask Uncle Jaebum?”

“Okay. But let’s wait till he is done first?” suggested Mark.

The twins nods their head. They waited patiently until Jaebum called for another break for the models to change their clothes.

 

“Jaebum, the twins would like to ask you something. If that is okay with you,” said Mark.

“Sure, what’s up?” as Jaebum stooped down to their level.

Mark then nudge the twins forward.

“Uncle Jaebum, can we get a closer look at what you are doing?” ask Jinyoung. 

“Yes Uncle Jaebum. Can we see what you are taking?” ask Jackson.

“Yes you can. Why don’t you follow me?” gesturing the twins to follow him. The twins then looked at Mark, seeking for permission.

“Go ahead but don’t touch anything and listen to Uncle Jaebum okay?”

“Yes Uncle Mark!”

Mark followed closely behind to make sure the twins don’t get too excited. Jaebum took his time to show the twins his camera and explaining to them where the picture goes. He was even handling their questions like a pro. It was very cute to see such a tough looking man talking like a kid.

“Uncle Jaebum, why does that pretty lady has to stand that way?” pointing at one of the pictures.

“Because it makes her look more beautiful Jinyoung.”

“Will I looking beautiful if I stand like that Uncle Jaebum?” Jackson had a serious look on his face while imitating the pose. Jaebum looked at Mark and vice versa. They tried to hold in their laughter.

“You would look very handsome Jackson.”

Jackson was delighted. Soon, the models was walking back to the set. Mark was going to pull the twins with him when Jaebum stopped him.

“How would you boys like to help me?”

The twins nod their heads vigorously.

“Okay, Jackson can help Uncle Otter and Jinyoung can help Uncle Wonpil.”

Youngjae held out his hand to Jackson, Wonpil to Jinyoung. Youngjae was handling the lighting with Wonpil on the opposite end.

“Jaebum, I’m sorry about the trouble. You don’t have to entertain them,” Mark was flustered.

“It’s okay Mark. They are fun,” giving him a crescent eye smile.

The models were cooing at the twins. Complimenting on how cute they look. They were even cuter when they try to imitate the model's pose from the side. Mark couldn’t hold in his laughter and took some pictures of them with his phone. Jaebum took the opportunity to take their picture secretly which made Jimin giggle.

 

Mark decided to take the twins out for lunch to give Jaebum and his team a break. Since they were busy and had to entertain them at the same time. Mark felt bad. He took the boys for cheesy baked rice and soup. They were very happy.

“Uncle Mark did you see me help Uncle Otter?”

“I helped too Uncle Mark.” 

“Yes you did boys. Good job. Now sit down and eat your lunch.”

They wanted to eat as fast they they could so that they can get back to the studio faster but Mark chastise them to chew properly. After finishing up their lunch, they took a leisurely stroll back to the studio. Jaebum had started taking pictures again but it was close to the twins nap time so Mark ushered them into Jaebum’s office and put them to sleep on the sofa. Coincidently, Jaebum had wrapped up the shoot just as the twins woke up from their nap. They were disappointed cause they weren’t able to help Jaebum. Jaebum promised them that they can help out the next time which made them excited. The twins made him do the pinky promise, which he oblige.

 

Mark managed to arranged for a sitter for the next few days but it made everybody at the studio a bit disappointed as they were expecting the twins to be there. Mark promised he would bring them around on the next shoot. It didn’t take long for Jaebum to get a request for a test shoot. He quickly text Mark about it. The twins were very excited to see Jaebum and his assistants. This time, the twins bought the lollipops and distributed it to  their Uncle Jaebum, Uncle Otter, Uncle Wonpil and Aunty Jimin.

“They wanted to buy you guys something with their pocket money,” explained Mark while the twins gave them the lollipops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! The long awaited meeting between JB and the twins. Hope you like it...


	10. Chapter 10

Jaebum called Mark into his office.

“Mark, I know this is very sudden but I have just been called up to LA to shoot for this up and coming brand,  **High Life** . I would be there for a week or more. I’ve called your editor and he says that you have to follow me. If it is okay, we leave in two days,” informed Jaebum.

Mark was a bit stunned. He was thinking about the twins. Who or where he could send them to. It was all very sudden. It was not easy to look for a sitter for twins and for that duration, it was kind of impossible.

“Er… Okay. I’ll need to arrange for the twins first then I’ll get back to you okay? I know my boss said I have to go but I have to arrange for the twins first.”

“Oh, how about their parents?” Jaebum was a bit curious why was he thinking so much about the twins as they were only his nephews. He was sure that their parents would be able to care for them.

Jaebum kind of regretted asking when he saw the look on Mark’s face.

“My sister and her husband passed away 2 years ago. Some drunk driver hit their car as they were on the way to pick up the twins.”

“Sorry to hear that. How about other relatives? Grandparents?”

“My parents passed away when we were younger. My sister was the one who took care of me. We moved here from LA to follow her husband. From what I know, my brother-in-law was an only child and his parents were gone by the time he married my sister. I am their sole relative,” explained Mark. Jaebum kept quiet. He didn’t know what to say.

“Let me see what I can do and I'll get back to you soon kay Jaebum. I just need to make arrangements for the twins.”

Mark gave Jaebum a small smile and walked out of his office.

 

Mark ponder on it for a while. He couldn’t impose on Yugyeom or Madam Gook Ju and he had never been away from the twins at all since they came under his care. Since they were born even. But having said that, he was never sent to any overseas assignment until now. The only way that he could think of was for him to bring the twins along but he wasn’t sure what Jaebum would think. The only way to find out was to ask him himself.

 

“If you don’t mind, and I don’t really have much of a choice, is it okay if the twins tag-a-long?” looking at Jaebum cautiously.

“I’ll pay for their expenses and all,” adds Mark.

Jaebum thought of it for a while. He did tell the people of  **High Life** he would be bringing Youngjae and Mark, so accommodation wouldn't be a problem as the twins can room with Mark.

“I know it’s too much to ask. If it weren’t for my boss saying that I have to go, I would forfeit this trip.”

“I think that should be fine. Youngjae can help out with the twins. The LA peeps always provide me with a team to shoot with so that’ll be fine. Yeah, the twins can come along.”

 

Mark was touched that Jaebum was thinking of the twins welfare even though he had just met them a few times. Jaebum was surprised with himself as well cause he was thinking of ways to make sure Mark can join the trip. Well, he did call up Mark’s editor on purpose to make sure Mark has to go with him. Not that he would admit it to anyone. When the twins came into the equation, he didn’t even flinched when he said they could come along.

 

The twins of course was very excited and was asking Mark a lot of questions. The twins had already have their own passport as his sister made sure that they were registered with the American embassy. Mark made sure he packed everything and fit everything into his luggage. Since it was a long flight, he made sure each twin has their own backpack packed with books, toys, snacks and their sweater/jackets. It was the first time he would be traveling on a long flight with the twins. He hoped to god and all the universal beings he would survive it. It would also be the twins first time on a plane.

 

Jaebum was used to jetting off at the very last minute so he wasn’t fazed by it. But he cannot help but wonder how is it to be on a flight with Mark and the twins. It would be interesting. His train of thoughts was broken when he felt an arm snaking around his waist from behind. It was Lisa the model. Obviously they were in bed.

“How can you be thinking of other things when I’m right here?” pouts Lisa.

“Then obviously you are not doing your job well,” tease Jaebum while turning around to face her and began kissing her again.

 

“Jackson, Jinyoung, Uncle Yugyeom is here. Are you ready?” calling out to the twins. 

“Uncle Yugyeom!” screamed the twins. They were already clambering up the gentle giant.

“Oh my, is that you Jackson and Jinyoung? You boys are getting big and strong,” letting the twins climb him.

“Thank you so much Gyeommie,” pulling his luggage while handling his messenger bag at the same time.

“It’s the least I could do hyung,” smiled Yugyeom.

“Uncle Yugyeom, look what Uncle Mark packed for us,” Jackson showing Yugyeom his pokeball backpack.

“Look at mine too Uncle Yugyeom,” Jinyoung doing the same.

Yugyeom took his time to ooh-ing and aah-ing with what’s in their backpacks with enthusiasm. 

“That’s enough. Let’s go. Do you have all your things?”

“Yes Uncle Mark!”

“Let’s go!” said Yugyeom and he was greeted with cheers from the twins.

 

They met up with Jaebum and Youngjae at the airport. The twins naturally ran to both of them to hug them.

“Uncle Otter!” shouted Jackson as he jumped on Youngjae.

“Uncle Jaebum!” called Jinyoung while wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s legs.

“Hi boys!” Jaebum ruffling both Jackson and Jinyoung’s hair.

“Jackson, Jinyoung, what did I say about running in the airport?” chastising the twins.

“No running in the airport,” said Jackson solemnly.

“Always stay near you, Uncle Mark,” adds Jinyoung.

“Remember that okay.” Kissing them on the head.

That made the twins smiled again.

 

“Jackson, Jinyoung, why don’t you follow me while Uncle Mark and Uncle Jaebum check us in?” Youngjae holding their hands.

“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you Youngjae,” Mark biting his lips nervously.

“It’s okay hyung. I’ll keep them entertain for a while.”

“Thanks Youngjae.”

Youngjae turns to the boys, “Let’s go exploring.”

The twins cheered.

 

Mark was surprised that they were all booked to sit in business class. He stared at Jaebum and the handsome photographer gave him a nervous smile.

“I just wanted their first time on a plane to be memorable and it would be easier for me or Youngjae to help out if we are all seated together,” explained Jaebum shyly.

“Thank you. I’ll pay you back.”

Mark could feel heat rushing to his cheeks.

He was even more surprised when Jaebum volunteered to sit with one of the twins. His excuse was he couldn’t let Mark do it alone or Youngjae as he had to arrange a lot of the logistics with the LA people already. The least he could do was to help out with the twins.

 

Soon it was boarding time. The twins was getting very excited and nervous at the same time. Jinyoung held onto Mark tightly and Jackson clinged onto Jaebum. The boys had been explained that they would be sitting separately but at the same row and that one of them would have to sit next to Jaebum. The twins understood. It was so cute to see the twins reaching across to each other to hold hands when the plane was taking off even though they were holding on to Mark’s and Jaebum’s hand respectively.

 

On the flight, Mark tried his best to make sure to adjust their body clock so they wouldn’t be getting two very cranky boys once they arrived in LA. The twins would be watching a movie or they would go to each other for company. In between Jackson would go to Mark and Jinyoung to Jaebum or both would go bother Youngjae. Mark was glad that he had Jaebum and Youngjae to help him with the twins. At one point during the flight, Mark saw that Jaebum was hugging Jackson while the boy slept on him like a koala. Mark thought he would melt on the spot. Of course, Jinyoung was jealous and demanded the same attention from Jaebum when Jackson had woken up and was cranky and wanted Mark. Yups, it wasn’t easy handling kids, especially twins on a flight.


	11. Chapter 11

When they finally landed in LAX, the twins were cranky and overwhelmed. They were in an unfamiliar setting, feeling the effects of jet lagged. It doesn’t help that LAX was one of the busiest airport around. So, both of them hang on to Mark like koala bears and no amount of coaxing would get them to leave Mark. So Mark was carrying Jackson on his right and Jinyoung on his left. Jaebum and Youngjae tried to take at least one of the twins but they just wouldn’t leave Mark. In the end, they only managed helped out with his luggage and the twin’s backpacks and Mark felt bad.

 

The  **High Life** people met them at the airport. Thank goodness they didn’t say anything when they saw the twins. Jaebum didn’t offer any explanations either. He didn’t see the need to tell them anything about Jackson and Jinyoung since they were with Mark. The twins begin to relax when they were shown a limousine. Of course the twins got excited when were told that they were going to be riding in that limousine. They wanted to touch everything and Mark was frazzled. He was afraid that they would actually break something. Jaebum assured that everything would be okay. The twins somehow attached themselves to Jaebum again. Inside the limousine, they stuck to him like glue. Asking him to tell them about the sights they see. When they arrived at the hotel, the twins quickly latch themselves onto Mark again.

 

“Welcome back Mr JB. Here are the keys to the penthouse. Please enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you Gaston.”

Mark and the twins jaw drop when they saw the penthouse. Jackson and Jinyoung quickly got away from Mark and began exploring the place. 

“Uncle Mark this is huge!” exclaimed Jackson.

“Uncle Mark, look at this!” Jinyoung was pulling Mark towards the window. Mark was speechless. Jaebum couldn’t help but be amuse at how excited the twins were.

“How about I show you to your room Jackson, Jinyoung?” said Jaebum. The twins quickly left Mark and held Jaebum’s hand.

“You will be sleeping here with your Uncle Mark,” showing them a room with a king size bed and attached bathroom. The twins quickly release his hand and began climbing on the bed and started jumping on it. Jaebum chuckles. Mark wanted to give them a lecture but their faces was just too happy.

“I’ll let you guys rest a while and freshen up then we will go have some early dinner before turning in,” said Jaebum while closing the door.

As soon as the door closed, Mark decided to join the twins. Which made the twins laugh happily.

 

“Hyung, get that look off your face. You looked like a fool,” tease Youngjae.

“What look?” 

“That goofy look, hyung,” and Youngjae quickly ran into his room before Jaebum had the chance to kill him. Jaebum went into his room and freshen up. He couldn’t wait to show them around.

 

“Uncle Mark, I’m tired. I want to sleep,” Jinyoung rubbing his eyes while draping his little body over Mark's knees.

“Yes, Uncle Mark. Why can’t we just sleep?” Jackson lying face down on the floor.

“Because, if you sleep now, you won’t be able to sleep tonight and you might be awake when everybody else is sleeping. We need to adjust our body clock,” pulling Jackson up. Both the boys was on the verge of throwing a tantrum when they heard a knock on the door. Mark went to open the door.

“You guys ready?” ask Jaebum.

“We might have very cranky boys in our hands Jaebum,” whispered Mark. Jaebum smiled and gave him the okay sign.

“Boys, would you like to go and have the most delicious burger and milkshakes in the world?”

The twins eyes turned big and nod their heads vigorously.

“Let’s go!” Jaebum held out his hands and the twins took it automatically.

“Who lives in a pineapple under the sea,” sang Jaebum while walking out the door.

“Spongebob squarepants!” shouted the twins.

 

Mark chuckles. Jaebum and the twins continued singing in the lift until they reached the lobby. Jaebum and the twins were walking in front of them. Mark couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He had never seen the twins being so attached to another person this fast and the fact that Jaebum could entertain them was very surprising.

“I’ve never seen Jaebum hyung like this before hyung,” Youngjae said to Mark.

“Really? He seems very natural with kids,” Mark expressing his thoughts.

“Nopes. This is the first time me and Wonpil hyung and Jimin sees him like this,” Youngjae just smiling and quickly walk to catch up with Jaebum. Mark felt his heart skip a beat but decided to ignore it.

 

The twins was enjoying their walk with Jaebum but as soon as they reach the burger place, the twins quickly went over to Mark, demanding his attention which Mark happily provided. Mark went on to tell them about his childhood growing up in LA.

“Uncle Mark, you grew up here with mummy?” Jinyoung looking at Mark.

“Yes baby. We use to stay here in LA before your mummy and I flew to Korea to be with your daddy,” pinching his nose.

“Why didn’t you come back here Uncle Mark?” ask Jackson.

“Your mummy and daddy was working hard to make sure they could provide for the both of you and I was still studying. And when you babies were born, I couldn’t just leave you babies alone without helping your mummy right?” rubbing his nose with Jackson’s which made the little boy squeal. The boys asked him more questions which Mark answered patiently. Jaebum couldn’t help but stare at the three of them. He could feel a smile creeping on his face. Youngjae had to whispered to him, “Hyung, stop not staring at them.” 

Jaebum scowled at Youngjae which made him giggled. Jaebum continued staring at them until Mark caught him looking at them and gave him a shy smile. Jaebum blushed for being caught but returned the smile.

 

By the end of the meal, the twins was already falling asleep again. Mark had to coax them to stay awake enough to make sure they took a shower before sleeping. After tucking them in and making sure that they won’t fall off the bed, Mark went out to the living room to gather his thoughts and to get more information about the next day. He was just sitting on floor, in front of the window staring at the view when he saw Jaebum walking towards him from the reflection.

“Reminiscing?” ask Jaebum.

“Kind of. Sorry about the twins but thank you for entertaining them on the flight and just now. Sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s okay Mark. I don’t mind. It was kinda fun.”

Mark chuckles.

“That’s what you say now Jaebum.”

They just sat there in silence. Admiring the view. 

 

Suddenly they heard Youngjae clearing his throat, demanding their attention.

“Hyung, tomorrow, we are meeting with the  **High Life** people at 9.00am. They would be picking us up from the lobby. So breakfast, we could either get room service or go out.”

“I think it’s better to get room service right Mark? I think it would be easier,” looking at Mark for confirmation.

“I’m fine with that. Does the hotel offers any babysitting service?”

“Hyung, I can take care of the boys. Please don’t take them away from me,” Youngjae pleading with Mark.

“Are you sure Youngjae? They are two of them you know.”

“I’m very sure. I’m sure the  **High Life** people don’t mind either,” giving Mark a wide smile.

“I think he is exploiting them Mark. I bet he is using them to flirt with some girl,” tease Jaebum. Youngjae blushed and tried to deny it. 

“Who am I deny a voluntary babysitter then,” Mark winking at Youngjae.

“Hyung…” whines Youngjae.

“Thank you Youngjae. I really appreciate it.”

“My pleasure. Better rest soon hyungs. Tomorrow is a long day. Good night.”

“Good night sunshine,” said Jaebum.

 

“How do you handle this flying off to somewhere at a drop of a hat?” Mark was huddling his knees while peering at Jaebum. Jaebum thought he looked so damn cute at the moment. He wasn’t even going to judge his batman pajama pants.

“Well, I guess it was something that I am use to? I mean even in university, during the holidays I would just decide to go somewhere and I would just go. So it is like a habit for me. The difference between now and then is, I don’t really have to plan it unless I am traveling for fun. Now everything is arranged for me and everything is taken care of. Which is quite fun as well.”

“One of the perks of being a well known photographer.”

“Maybe,” sighs Jaebum.

“I’m sure you will go far Jaebum,” Mark staring at the view again. Jaebum turned to look at Mark.

“What makes you say that?”

“You are one of the most humble person I’ve ever met and it doesn’t seem like the success had gotten into your head and everyone seems to like you.”

“Do you?” Jaebum was trying to get a reaction from Mark.

“I’ve yet to decide,” smirking at him. Jaebum gave him a devilish smirk. Mark yawned, “I think I better sleep now. See you in the morning. Good night Jaebum.”

“Good night to you too Mark.”

They both stood up and walk to their room. They try not to react when their hands accidentally brushed against the other.

 

As Mark slipped in between the twins, they automatically turned their body towards Mark and snuggled closer. Mark was glad they were there with him.

Jaebum couldn’t stop smiling even when he was on the bed. He wondered how it would feel holding Mark’s hand. He felt like he was a teenager all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

The twins woke up happy. They woke Mark up by jumping up and down on the bed. Mark hoped to sleep a little longer but he has two active boys to think about. He got all of them to into the bathroom to brush their teeth and take a bath. The boys loves how big the tub is and attempted to swim in it but Mark had to stop them. 

They seem to be contented enough when Mark put lots of bubbles in the bath. They had a fun time making bubble beards and all. Soon Mark force them out of the tub and to get ready. Youngjae had already ordered breakfast for everybody. It was waffles, bacon, eggs, ham and sausages, mushrooms, vegetables, fresh fruits, milk for the boys and coffee for the adults. 

 

“Morning Uncle Otter,” wished the twins as they climbed up the dining chairs at the dining table.

“Morning Mark hyung, Jackson and Jinyoung. Please help yourself while I wake Jaebum hyung.”

Mark and the twins started eating as he knew the twins would be slow and didn’t want to make everybody else wait. Jaebum came out for breakfast 15 minutes later. 

“Morning everybody. Hope you guys slept well.”

“Morning Uncle Jaebum. Yes we did. The bed was so fluffy,” said Jinyoung.

“Morning Uncle Jaebum. The bed was huge. It could fit a million people on it,” Jackson stretching his arms wide. Mark rolls his eyes.

“Baby, promise me that you will be on your best behaviour and listen to Uncle Otter okay. Uncle Jaebum and I have work to do. Promise?” looking at the twins. The twins stood up, cross their hearts and help up their pinky which Mark did the same. Jaebum and Youngjae couldn’t help but giggle at them.

“Now, go grab your backpacks and get ready.”

The boys quickly climbed down the dining chairs and ran towards the room with Mark trailing behind them.

“Hyung, stop not staring.”

Jaebum just roll his eyes and stares anyway.

 

 

You could tell how different the twins even by the way they dressed. Today, Jackson was wearing his favourite squirtle snapback, with black t-shirt, black shorts and his favourite black shoes. Jinyoung on the other hand was wearing a straw hat fedora, cream colour shirt with navy shorts and white shoes. Both of them were carrying their pokeball backpacks. 

Soon, all four of them were waiting at the lobby, Jackson holding on to Mark while Jinyoung decided he wanted Jaebum that morning. The people from  **High Life** picked them up. The person in question was a sweet looking girl named Momo. She was cooing at the twins. Youngjae seemed to be taken by her. He was clinging to every word that comes out from her mouth.

 

Once they reached the place, Jaebum and Mark went into the meeting room after he made sure the twins promised to listen to their Uncle Otter. Youngjae was a bit embarrassed when the twins called him that in front of Momo but she thought it was cute. The twins had everybody cooing at them and everybody at the office wanted to play with them and Mark found himself with a lot of babysitters.

 

Jaebum explained to them who Mark was and he assured them that the article will not be published that soon so he wouldn’t be leaking anything which they accepted. The discussion went on for about an hour or two and the company decided to bring in the models. 

One of them, Mark remembered seeing at JB Studios was Bam Bam. He felt something surging in his chest but he decides to ignore it. Bam Bam on the other hand was flirting with Jaebum in the meeting room. Jaebum seems to be taking it all in a stride. 

 

 

It was lunch time when the meeting was wrapped up. So they would have the afternoon free before they would be busy for the next few days with the photoshoot. The twins was happy to see Mark and quickly latch themselves to him, claiming that they miss him. They began telling him about their adventures in the  **High Life** office. 

He listened to them, giving them his full attention and saw that their pokeball backpacks are now full of snacks and even small figurines that was given by the staff. He could see all the guilty faces staring at him but he gave them a sweet smile. 

 

He could see that Bam Bam was practically all over Jaebum and was being overly flirtatious with him. The  **High Life** people was gonna bring them out for lunch with everybody that was going to be involved with the photoshoot. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Bam Bam was trying to get Jaebum to follow him somewhere when Jackson suddenly, pointed at Jaebum and said to Mark loudly, “Uncle Mark, is Uncle Jaebum eating lunch with us?”

“Er…” Mark was speechless. He wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to put Jaebum in the spot either.

“Yes, I am Jackson,” answered Jaebum. Jackson quickly pulled his hand away from Mark and jumped on Jaebum. Jaebum chuckled and carried Jackson. Mark looks at his apologetically. Jaebum smiled and was trying to let him know that it is all good. He felt Jinyoung pulling his hand for attention. When he looked at him, Jinyoung stretch out both his hands, asking Mark to carry him. Mark oblige. 

 

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, for some reasons, the twins decided to switch places. Jackson wanted to sit next to Mark and Jinyoung wanted to be next to Jaebum. Mark doesn’t know what is going on in their tiny little brain. So the sitting arrangement was Bam Bam, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson, Mark, followed by the others. 

The twins wanted to sit next to each other. So to be fair, they had to be next to each other but the other cannot be next to either Jaebum or Mark. If you know what I mean.

 

It didn’t really help when at times the twins was demanding that Jaebum pay attention to them or wanting him to feed them or them feeding him, ignoring Bam Bam that was right beside Jaebum.

“Baby, don’t disturb Uncle Jaebum,” warning the twins sternly.

“It’s okay Mark. I don’t mind,” giving him a reassuring smile.

Bam Bam doesn’t look too happy trying to get Jaebum’s attention from two little boys. Mark could feel Bam Bam glaring at him but he just ignores him. He was sure Bam Bam thought he had a chance with being Jaebum alone even for a little while when he asked to be excuse to go to the toilet until the twins announced that they had to go too.

Mark was going to take them when the twins decided they wanted Jaebum which he really didn’t mind but Mark could feel Bam Bam boring holes into his precious babies. 

 

It was when they finally finished their lunch and was leaving when the twins wanted to say goodbye to Momo and the others that Bam Bam had the chance to talk to Jaebum. He was sure he saw Bam Bam kissed Jaebum on the cheek. He pretended to not see anything when he saw Jaebum turned towards him. Jaebum brought them around again until it was close to dinner time when they went back to the penthouse. 

 

Jaebum quickly took a shower and changed and was on his way out when Jackson stopped him.

“Uncle Jaebum, where are you going?”

“I’m going out Jacksonie. What’s the matter baby?”

Jaebum walks towards Jackson and stooped to his level.

Mark was a bit surprise that Jaebum would use such endearing names to his nephew. 

“Baby, don’t get in Uncle Jaebum’s way okay,” said Mark.

“Oh. It’s nothing. Jinyoung and I wanted to eat dinner with you, that’s all,” Jackson playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Baby, you’ve ate breakfast AND lunch with Uncle Jaebum,” chastise Mark.

“But we didn’t have dinner together yet Uncle Mark. It’s not complete. It has to be breakfast, lunch and dinner then it would be complete,” explained Jackson.

“Auw… Okay. Let’s go have dinner together then. Go tell Jinyoungie to get ready. What do you think of spaghetti?” holding both Jackson’s hand. Jackson threw himself at Jaebum, gave him a hug and ran into the room shouting, “Jinyoung get ready! Uncle Jaebum is bringing us for spaghetti!” 

They could hear Jinyoung hollering from the room.

“I’m so sorry about that Jaebum. You don’t have to oblige. They would understand. You have a date. Don’t cancel because of their silly request,” Mark was feeling a bit guilty.

“It’s okay. I’ll just move the time. How could I say no to them.”

Jaebum was already texting Bam Bam. He knew that he would have to make it up to the model but with his charms, it wouldn’t be hard.

 

 

It was a fun dinner. After dinner, Jaebum even bought them ice cream and it way past 9.00 pm when they finally got back. After dropping them at the lobby, Jaebum went to meet up with Bam Bam. Of course the model wasn’t too happy with Jaebum blowing their plans but Jaebum made sure he made it up to him many times that night.

 

So that was how it was during the duration of the trip. During the time Jaebum was shooting with Mark, the twins would spend their time with Youngjae and Momo. Youngjae and Momo tries to bring them to interesting kid friendly places.  By the time they got back, it was close to dinner time and the twins always demand to eat with both of them. 

After dinner, Jaebum always treat them to walks or playtime or desserts which Mark was grateful. One night, Mark even had to carry the twins back to the room as they didn’t want to let go of Jaebum and demanded that he plays with them until they slept on him in the living room. Not next to him but on him. He had to wait till they were dead asleep before attempting to remove them. 

Mark kept apologizing because he felt like he was imposing on him but Jaebum keep saying he didn’t mind. Jaebum was surprise that he likes spending time with the twins and Mark. it was something that he never thought he would do, which is hanging out with someone with kids.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark quickly made his way back to the hotel as soon as the shooting was wrapped up. It was the last day of shooting and Mark was sure that he saw Bam Bam pulling Jaebum somewhere. 

He didn't want to keep the twins waiting as they were slightly later than usual and the twins would be waiting for him for dinner and he wanted to give Youngjae a chance to spend some time with Momo. 

He sent a text to Jaebum and just left. He knew that Jaebum spent most of his free time with the twins and he didn't want to keep him from mingling around or networking with the  **High Life** people.

 

 

As soon as he turned the doorknob of the hotel room, he could hear screams and pitter pattering of tiny feet running towards him. Jinyoung jumped on him first, which made him lost his balance and fell on the ground before he felt another body jumped on him. Of course it would be Jackson.

“Hello my babies. Did you miss me?” Mark hugging them tight.

“Uncle Mark we are hungry. Where have you been?” Jackson pouting at Mark.

“Sorry baby. The shooting finished later than usual. But now I'm back. Let's go for dinner,” nudging the twins off him.

Jinyoung kept staring at the door, then he turned to Mark.

“Uncle Mark, where is Uncle Jaebum? Isn't he with you?”

“He has something to do baby. He won't be joining us tonight.” 

“Mark hyung, the boys was very good today. We brought them to the nearby park and they had fun playing at the playground after watching Finding Dory at the cinema,” explained Youngjae.

“Thank you Youngjae. I think you better walk Momo back as it is getting late,” Mark winking at Youngjae. Of course the younger blushed and just nods his head.

“You'll be okay hyung?”

“Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now go,” waving Youngjae and Momo goodbye.

 

 

After they left, Mark looked for the twins. They were now sitting on the sofa sulking.

“What's the matter baby?” Kneeling down in front of the twins.

“I want Uncle Jaebum,” said Jinyoung.

“Me too,” adds Jackson.

“He is busy. He has to stay with those people from the office remember?” Stroking their hair.

Both the twins continues to sulk. Mark wasn't going to make Jaebum rush back for them. It wasn't fair and he has his own life to live.

“How about fried chicken and fries for dinner?” Trying to coax the twins. He could see the twins were cracking. This was harder than usual.

“How about milkshakes for dinner and ice cream cake for dessert?” 

Mark could see that the twins were salivating. The twins stared at each other and nod their heads. It was as if they were talking telepathically.

“Let's go then,” Mark holding out his hands to them which they took happily.

 

 

It was rather an uneventful late dinner and dessert but Mark could see the twins was a bit unhappy because Jaebum wasn't around. But they were happy enough to let him lead them where he wanted them to go. After a walk after dessert, Mark decides to head back. 

But once they reach the room, Mark was having a hard time to get them to take a bath and to go to sleep. They were throwing tantrums. They wanted to wait up for Jaebum but Mark wasn't even sure if he would be coming home tonight. Even when Youngjae came back and played with them, they still wanted to wait for Jaebum. 

Mark contemplated to call Jaebum but withheld himself. It wasn't Jaebum’s responsibility to make the twins happy. 

 

 

Mark was lying on the floor pretending to make a snow angel while the twins were hollering like Red Indians when he heard the front door opened. Obviously the twins heard it too and ran towards the door.

“Uncle Jaebum!” Both of them jumped on Jaebum, demanding his attention and demanding him to carry them which for some reason he obliges. He even kissed them.

“Why is this two big babies still awake? Why aren't you guys asleep yet?” Bringing them both to the sofa. 

Mark stood up and walks over to them.

“They insisted to wait for you Jaebum. Sorry about that.”

Jaebum could see how frazzled Mark was.

Jackson pulled Jaebum's face towards him and interrogated.

“Uncle Jaebum, why didn't you eat dinner with us?” 

Jackson and Jinyoung was both frowning at him.

“Yes Uncle Jaebum. You left us all alone,” Jinyoung pulling Jaebum’s face towards him. 

Of course he knew it was an exaggeration as they were with Youngjae and Momo and then with Mark. 

But he wasn’t going to argue with a 5 year old about their definition of alone.

 

Jaebum stared at Mark and Mark could only look at him apologetically.

“I'm sorry boys. I had something to do just now.”

The twins was still frowning at him while crossing their tiny arms. 

“Okay. How about tomorrow, we all go to Disneyland?”

The twin’s frowns turned into big smiles.

“Really Uncle Jaebum?” Jinyoung getting excited.

“We get to see Mickey Mouse and friends?” Jackson standing up.

Mark wanted to tell Jaebum not to make promises he cannot keep as that would crush their tiny hearts.

“Of course! We will go on rides and eat until we puke,” making the twins excited.

“But… you two babies have to go sleep now if we are going there tomorrow,” adds Jaebum while pinching their noses.

Jackson and Jinyoung stuck out their pinkies at Jaebum which Jaebum gladly linked.

“Good night Uncle Jaebum! Good night Uncle Mark.”

The twins gave them a hug and a kiss before running into the room.

 

“Jaebum, don't make promises you can't keep. You don't have to make plans with them just to make them happy. I'm sure you got other plans,” Mark looking at Jaebum.

For some reason, Jaebum really wanted to caress Mark's cheek, so he did just that.

“I only make promises that I can keep Mark. And I do want to take all of you to Disneyland. That's the least I could do after keeping them cooped up in this room for so many days.”

Mark felt himself leaning in slightly to Jaebum's touch but stopped himself.

“Good night Jaebum. See you later.”

“Good night Mark.”

 

Mark could hear the twins whispering when he closed the door. He slipped in between them and pulled them close to him.

“Uncle Mark, let’s sleep if not Uncle Jaebum won’t bring us to Disneyland tomorrow,” said Jackson sleepily as he snuggled closer to Mark.

“Yeah Uncle Mark. Sleep,” mumbles Jinyoung.

Mark smiled and kissed their heads. Mark could feel himself slowly falling for Jaebum but he was stubborn. The twins is his priority and he wasn’t going to see someone who was still dating around and not ready to settle down. 

It wouldn’t be fair for all of them.

 

Jaebum went to sleep wanting more from Mark. He was smittened by Mark. Hell, he was smittened by the twins. Tonight, he really wanted to just pull Mark into his embrace and kiss him senseless. 

When he was with Bam Bam earlier, he found himself missing Mark. He found himself imagining Bam Bam was Mark in bed. He lie awake thinking that flings wasn’t satisfying him anymore. He wants something more. So much more.

 

 

Jaebum wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but he was woken up by excited little boys knocking on his door and an exasperated uncle trying to calm them down.

“Let Uncle Jaebum sleep baby. He is tired.” 

“But Uncle Jaebum promised,” replied Jinyoung defiantly.

“Uncle Jaebum wake up!” shouted Jackson.

Jaebum smiled. He opened the door and felt little bodies slammed into his.

“Morning boys,” hugging them and kissing them.

“Sorry Jaebum. I tried…” 

Jaebum just dismiss him with a flick of the wrist.

“Who is ready for Disneyland?” 

The twins cheered.

“Now let’s all get ready and we will leave in 30 minutes. Whoever is not ready by then, I’ll leave without them,” with that being said, the twins ran back to their room. Mark smiled and followed them.

 

The twins were excited. Both of them hung onto Jaebum like bees to honey. They were chattering non stop even during breakfast. Mark had given up on asking the twins to not bother Jaebum with questions. 

He brought it upon himself when he promised them Disneyland. Mark couldn’t help but feel excited himself as he hasn’t been there ever since his parents died. Youngjae had another date with Momo so he wasn’t joining them.

 

 

At Disneyland, Mark and Jaebum had a twin each so that they would be easier to handle. They were so excited at times they felt like the twins were the one dragging them around. They wanted to go on every ride and eat everything which Mark had to control. He didn’t want them to get a tummy ache or puke when they were on rides. 

For some reason, Jaebum decided to bring his camera along. A decision he didn’t regret. He was able to take a lot of nice pictures of the twins including Mark. Some pictures included him as well.

 

While resting in between rides, and snacking, not only did a lot of people approach them saying how cute the twins were, some even complimented how beautiful their family was which made both of them blush and slightly awkward. But it would be weird for them to deny it or to explain themselves right? 

Otherwise, it was a really fun day. By the end of it, the twins were falling asleep while eating dinner which made them laughed. Mark and Jaebum ended up carrying a twin each back to the hotel.

 

 

After tucking them in, Mark couldn’t really sleep so he decided to write his story in front of the window after a refreshing shower. It seems to be his favourite spot in the whole room. 

On the carpeted floor in front of that huge ass window overlooking the city. He was startled when he heard Jaebum cleared his throat.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” replied Mark.

“Couldn’t sleep?” ask Jaebum.

Mark shakes his head.

“You too?”

Jaebum nods.

“Shall I order room service?” adds Jaebum.

“Sure.”

Mark continues to write his story. Jaebum didn’t speak to him again until the doorbell rang. He had ordered champagne with chocolate covered strawberries. If Mark didn’t know any better, it seems like Jaebum was trying to seduce him.

Jaebum gave Mark a flute of champagne and when Mark took the first sip, he sighs which made Jaebum chuckles.

“Delicious?”

“Divine. Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Maybe,” Jaebum giving him a lazy smirk.

 

 

Jaebum brought his camera out and was showing Mark the pictures from the day time while munching on the chocolate strawberries. Obviously Mark stopped writing his article and of course he was now sitting close to Jaebum to look at the pictures. 

Jaebum had stop looking at the pictures and decided to look at Mark. He was breathtakingly beautiful. Sometimes, his mouth works faster than his brain. 

“Your lips looks so edible and I just want to nibble it like the chocolate strawberries.” 

Mark felt himself turned red. Before he could say anything, Jaebum had put down his camera and took Mark’s champagne glass and place it down before pulling Mark into a kiss. It was everything he had imagined. He taste like champagne mix with chocolate strawberries and it was intoxicating and he just wanted to lose himself in that kiss. 

What seems like an eternity which was mere minutes when he pulled away from the kiss. Both panting slightly. Before Jaebum could kiss Mark again, Mark place his hands gently on Jaebum’s chest.

“I don’t take relationships lightly Jaebum. Especially with the twins around. I don’t do one night stands and I don’t play around.”

“I am not playing around with you Mark or the twins. Will you give me a chance to prove that I am worthy?” Jaebum brushing Mark’s lips lightly with his fingers.

“I need to think about it,” Mark holding on to Jaebum’s fingers.

“That is good enough for me. Let’s go to sleep before I am tempted to bring you to bed.” 

Jaebum kissed Mark on the forehead before releasing him.


	14. Chapter 14

They spent the last day not really doing anything. Maybe they did walk around to buy some souvenirs for Yugyeom, Madam Gook Ju, the twin’s friends at school, Wonpil and Jimin. The twins seems content enough to not do anything. Mark and Jaebum managed to sneaked in some hand holding when the twins decided that they missed their Uncle Otter and demanded attention from him. By hand holding, I meant, pinky with pinky hidden from everybody's view. Jaebum managed to sneak in kisses on Mark’s head or temple when nobody's watching which made Mark smile and blush.

 

That night, the twins were having fun trying to “help” Mark pack. Fun for them, not fun for Mark. Which made things worse. They even attempt to help Youngjae and Jaebum which made them laugh. Mark was at his wits end trying to make the twins behave. Jaebum managed to get them under control by making them help him put his things into his luggage so that Mark was able to pack for all three of them peacefully. By the time Mark had finished packing, including their pokeball backpacks, it was suspiciously quiet. 

 

When he went to the living room, the twins was lying on Jaebum’s lap while watching the movie, Land Before Time. Jinyoung was playing with Jaebum’s left hand while his right hand was stroking Jackson’s hair. It was such a contradiction. The embodiment of James Dean with multiple piercings being all so domestic with two boys on his lap watching a parental approved movie.

“Baby, time for bed.”

A string of protest came out from the twins about wanting to watch the movie and not being tired. Jaebum bend down and whispered something to the twins. They got up right away and gave Jaebum a kiss and hug, wished him goodnight and went to bed. 

 

 

After tucking them in, Mark joined Jaebum on the sofa. Jaebum pulled him closer and automatically wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and nuzzles his neck. Mark froze but felt himself slowly relaxing into Jaebum.

“What did you say to the twins to get them go to bed?” Mark sighs contently, feeling Jaebum’s breath on his neck.

“I told them that tomorrow we are going for an adventure to look for dinosaurs in the airport and we will need a lot of energy for that. That’s all,” then allowing himself to kiss Mark’s neck.

Mark hums in appreciation. They allowed themselves to make out just for a little while before pulling away from each other. Knowing that if they continued, everything will get out of hand and Mark wasn’t ready for that just yet.

“Good night Jaebum,” feeling himself breathless from Jaebum’s kisses.

“Good night baby,” caressing his face, before giving Mark a final peck on the lips.

 

 

The next morning, the  **High Life** people came over to send a package to them which consist of a couple of items not only for Jaebum, Mark and Youngjae, they included some custom pieces for the twins as well. The trip to the airport was just as exciting for the twins with Jaebum spinning stories about the lost trail of dinosaurs.

 

The flight back was uneventful. Jinyoung clinged onto Jaebum like a koala while Jackson latched onto Mark. Then the twins would get bored and changes places with each other to be with the other. Somehow the twins managed to convince Mark and Jaebum to let them sit with each other for a little while. They relented when Youngjae said he would keep an eye on them. 

Which ended up with Jackson and Jinyoung sharing a seat and Youngjae next to them. Mark and Jaebum was able to spend some quality time with each other, kind of. Mark was busy with his article and Jaebum was editing some pictures.

When the twins got bored, both of them decided to climb onto Mark and Jaebum, demanding attention from them. It was a welcomed break for both the adults. At one point, all four of them fell asleep. The koala twins hugging Mark and Jaebum respectively.

After they have landed, Jaebum reluctantly let Mark and the twins go. Yugyeom was waiting for them at the airport. After saying goodbye and kissing the sleeping twins and a secretive quick peck on Mark’s head, Jaebum made his way to the taxi stands with Youngjae.

 

 

On the way back, Jaebum could hear himself sighing. He was already missing Mark and the twins. As soon as he reached his place, the first thing he did was to call Mark. He felt giddy waiting for Mark to pick up his call.

“Hello?”

“Hi baby. Did you get home safe?”

“Yes. You?”

“Same. I miss you already,” pouts Jaebum.

Mark chuckles.

“It’s only been less than a day. Less than four hours even.”

“I know. Maybe I got use to going back to the same place with you baby.”

“Better get some rest. I’ll see you soon.”

“How soon is soon?”

“Good night Im Jaebum.”

“Good night baby.”

Jaebum could feel himself smiling when he puts down the phone. He decided to take a shower and go to sleep. Hoping that jet lagged won’t get to him.

Mark could feel himself blushing when he hears Jaebum calling him baby. Not that he really minds but he did say he would think about them and yet Jaebum seems to have weasel his way into his heart.

 

It was after two days since they come back from LA that Jaebum sees Mark again. He was making an effort to look good like it was the first time they would be meeting and he wants to give a good impression. He felt like a teenager all over again.

 

“Uncle Mark, do we have to go to school? Why can’t we follow you to work?” Jinyoung whining at Mark.

“Because you have to learn something my little grasshopper.”

“But we learn a lot when we go to work with you Uncle Mark,” Jackson dragging his little feet along.

Mark chuckles knowing that they had too much fun in LA. He was glad they had the opportunity to visit his birthplace and he understood how a holiday messes up your rhythm. The twins went to school anyway and was slightly happier that they would be giving souvenirs to their friends.

“See you later!” hugging and kissing the twins.

 

 

Mark bought coffee for everybody again that morning. He really needed the extra caffeine to keep himself awake. He was doing his best to adjust his body clock and the twin’s. 

“Morning Mark hyung,” greets Wonpil and Youngjae.

“Morning oppa,” greets Jimin.

“Morning everybody. Here‘s some coffee and peanut butter and banana sandwiches,” passing out the coffees. They groaned in gratification.

“Where’s the boss?” ask Mark. 

Youngjae pointed to Jaebum’s office as his mouth was full with sandwiches.

 

“Morning,” as Mark pokes his head into Jaebum’s office. Jaebum’s face instantly lights up. Mark walks over to pass him his coffee and sandwiches and Jaebum took the opportunity to hug him, nuzzling his neck.

“Morning baby. I miss you,” whispered Jaebum.

“It’s only been two days and are you going to keep calling me baby?” 

“I don’t see you complaining,” releasing Mark to have a sip of coffee.

Mark blushed.

“Yah… just eat your sandwich.”

Jaebum grins and munch on his sandwich happily. Mark was making his way out from the office when Jaebum calls out.

“Where do you think you are going Mr Tuan?”

Mark rolls his eyes and looks over his shoulder.

“Are you beginning to be possessive Mr Im?”

“No. Cause I miss you and you’ve only been in here like 10 minutes. I haven’t seen you enough yet,” sounding every bit like a petulant child.

Mark blushes again.

“I’m just going to the washroom Jaebummie.”

Jaebum felt himself cringe hearing that nickname. Mark smirks and walks out.

 

Since they were editing pictures today, Mark took the opportunity to write his story. He was using Jaebum’s office while the rest was outside. He liked it in there. It was cozy and it smells like the photographer. He didn’t even notice that it was lunch time as he was so engross with what he was typing until he felt a kiss on his shoulder. He felt the corners of his mouth pulling up.

“Baby, lunchtime,” whispered Jaebum in his ears. 

“Hmmm… a bit more. Almost done with this paragraph,” continues typing away.

“What do you feel like having?” sitting on his table staring at Mark’s long, slim fingers. Wondering how it would feel against his skin round his...

“I miss rice.”

“You read my mind baby now let’s go. I’m hungry,” whines Jaebum.

Mark quirk his eyebrow at the younger. He couldn’t believe that he was being so childish with him. He had never seen this side of the photographer. He typed in a couple more sentences and closed his laptop.

“Fine. I’m done,” ruffling Jaebum’s hair.

 

At the end of the day, while Mark was packing his things to get the twins, Youngjae was having fun teasing his boss.

“So, what is this I see between you and Mark hyung?” elbowing Jaebum.

Jaebum glared at him and kept quiet.

“Oppa! Spill!” Jimin and Wonpil getting excited to learn about this gossip.

“Well…” Youngjae dragging his words to create suspense.

“Sunshine, don’t make me kill you,” Jaebum threatening him through his teeth. Youngjae just laughs.

“I think we are pretty much done for the day right hyung? Go walk Mark hyung home and say hi to the twins for me. I miss them,” Youngjae smiling sweetly at Jaebum.

Jaebum just pretended not to hear him and walks into his office.

“Are we ready to go baby?”

“Where are we going exactly?”

Jaebum grins, “To fetch the twins, of course.”

Mark smiles. Like that, Jaebum manage to make it into an impromptu date.

 

The twins were excited that Jaebum was with Mark to pick them up from school with his car. They were talking non stop about their day to Jaebum and Mark. They, as in Mark and Jaebum, decided to walk around at the mall before having dinner. After having dessert, Jaebum sent them home. Jaebum made sure he didn’t call Mark baby in front of the twins and tried his very best to keep his hands away from Mark. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since coming back from LA, Jaebum makes an effort to go hang out with Mark the twins on the weekends if he wasn’t busy. It was fun. Sometimes they would go to the parks or amusement parks or even to the playgrounds. It didn’t matter where they went, the twins seems content to be with them.

 

Jaebum took the opportunity to take pictures of Jackson and Jinyoung and sometimes he sneaks in pictures of Mark. It was very natural. Nothing posed. He didn’t even tell them when he takes the pictures. He even let’s Jackson or Jinyoung takes the pictures at time. Teaching them very basic skills which are, point and shoot. 

 

 

Today however, they were at the playground and the twins were having the time of their life climbing the jungle gym and running around freely while Mark and Jaebum was sitting on one of the benches keeping an eye on them. 

“Baby?”

“Hmmm.”

“Does this mean we are together?”

“Maybe?”

Jaebum turns towards Mark.

“Did your ‘I’ll think about it’ become a maybe?”

Mark kept a straight face, “Maybe.”

“Good enough for me baby.”

Jaebum looks at the twins, making sure that they were busy playing before he pulled Mark for a quick kiss. Mark smiles. They continued their mindless chats when they see the twins running towards them.

“Uncle Jaebum, come play with us!” Jackson was already pulling Jaebum to stand up.

“Yes Uncle Jaebum,” Jinyoung pulling the other hand.

“Okay boys,” letting the twins pull him to his feet.

 

 

It was after one of those outings that Mark finally invited Jaebum to the house. It was because it suddenly started raining and all of them got caught in it. Mark felt bad that Jaebum got drenched as well so he invited him in the house to dry up so he wouldn’t fall sick. 

Of course the twins somehow manage to convince Jaebum to take a bath with them and luckily Mark had clothes that could fit him. Though a bit snug but it works. That night, Mark cooked dinner for all of them. Jaebum stayed until the twin’s bedtime and volunteered to read them a story and tucked them in.

 

They were kissing languidly on the sofa, just enjoying the taste and the feel of the other’s lips.

“Jaebummie, I think it’s way past your curfew,” Mark kissing Jaebum’s neck softly.

“But baby, you are making it hard for me to leave,” caressing his cheek on Mark’s hair, one hand stroking his back, the other holding his neck.

“Fine, then I’ll stop,” pulling himself away from Jaebum.

“No,” pulling Mark back and hugs him like an octopus while nibbling his ears. Mark smiles.

“I really think you should go before things get out of hand Jaebummie.”

Jaebum sighs and releases Mark reluctantly.

“Fine,” pouts Jaebum. Mark kisses him one last time before pulling him to his feet.

“How about you and the babies come to my house during one of the weekends?” 

Jaebum was hugging Mark from the back while walking towards the front door.

“Are you sure? Did you not notice this house?” tease Mark.

“Yes. I want you to see my place baby.”

“Hmmm…” Mark pretending to think about it.

“Please please please please please…” pleads Jaebum while showering kisses at the back of Mark’s head and ears and neck.

“Okay. You asked for it. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Mark turning around to look at Jaebum. Jaebum nods his head happily while giving Mark a final kiss on the forehead. It was getting hard for him to tear away from Mark’s arms each time. 

 

 

Two weeks after that, Jaebum’s weekend was free and Mark and the twins would finally be in his place. He made sure he bought snacks and drinks appropriate for kids and made sure his house was stocked with groceries in case they were staying in to eat instead of going out. Jackson and Jinyoung was in awe of his place. 

They were excited to see the view from his place but Jackson didn’t want to go out to the balcony because he was afraid of heights. It was only when Jaebum carried him then he was willing to go to the balcony. Jinyoung on the other hand was okay with heights. Happily strolling towards the balcony to get a better view.

 

The twins was very happy when they saw Jaebum’s collection of Dr Seuss and started to pull them out one by one to read. Forcing Mark to read to them. While Mark read to them on the library floor, Jaebum went to prepare fruits and drinks for them before joining them. Jaebum loves the fact that they seem so at home in his place. When the twins got bored, they decided to clamber around the library. 

Mark took the plates and cups back to the kitchen, letting Jaebum handle them. Mark decided to make sandwiches for lunch before calling them. By then, Jaebum was carrying each giggling twin in each arm like a luggage. It was a sight to behold.

 

They had some time alone when the twins took a nap in his room. They switch on the tv and let the tv watch them while they make out like crazy. Sometimes Jaebum wonders how he survive just making out with Mark when obviously his body wants more. But, he knew that this was different. Being with Mark was different. He has needs but he was putting somebody else's need before his and that was something new coming from an only child and somebody who always gets what he wants.

 

“Thanks for putting up with me and the twins,” Mark looking straight into Jaebum’s eyes.

“I’d do anything for you baby. I hope you know that by now,” caressing Mark’s cheek.

Mark straddles Jaebum and began kissing him deeply. Jaebum felt his whole body on fire. He pulled Mark down so that he was grinding his crotch. He was gently kneading his ass. Relishing the feel of it. He wanted to go all the way, when he remembered the twins was taking a nap in his room.

“Baby, as much as I want this, I think we have to stop,” kissing Mark in between words.

“Yeah. We should do this another time,” Mark answered breathlessly.

10 minutes later, the twins woke up and Jaebum said he needed to take a cold shower.

The twins wanted to help Jaebum to cook dinner so Mark just sat there and looked at them. He knew that Jaebum didn’t have the experience cooking with kids let alone twins, so he stayed nearby to help. All in all, Jaebum was able to handle it quite well but Mark was sure he was going to cook Jackson at times. 

It was a simple dinner of fried kimchi rice, chicken soup, kimchi and fried chicken. Since Jaebum had graciously cooked for them, Mark volunteered to wash the dishes while Jaebum play wrestles with Jackson and Jinyoung.

“You break them, you buy them Im Jaebum,” was all Mark said.

 

After dinner and some play time, they all settled in front of the TV to watch The Lion King. It was Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson and Mark, in that order. They both had their arm around each of the boys, happy that their arms was touching each other’s. It was at the scene where Simba fell in love with Nala and them nuzzling each other. Jaebum really wanted to kiss Mark for some reason.

“Jacksonie, Jinyoungie, do you mind if I do something to your Uncle Mark?” looking at the twins. The twins and Mark looked at him slightly confused.

“Do what Uncle Jaebum?” ask Jackson.

Jaebum pulled Mark and kissed him on the cheek. Mark blushed.

“Euw!” said the twins at the same time. Then they continued watching the movie as if nothing happened.

Jaebum smirked at Mark while the latter just roll his eyes.

 

 

By the time Jaebum dropped them home, he was kissing Mark on the lips in front of the twins which made the twins giggled.

“So you babies don’t feel so left out, come here you two,” as Jaebum gave the twins a chase. The twins quickly ran away, screaming. When Jaebum caught them, he was kissing them until they were giggling.

“Let go Uncle Jaebum. Go kiss Uncle Mark instead,” Jinyoung trying to push Jaebum away.

“Yes Uncle Jaebum,” Jackson was wiping his face which made Mark and Jaebum laugh.

 

So that became a routine or ritual, whatever you want to call it. Jaebum would freely give Mark a chaste kiss or a hug when the twins are around. Sometimes the twins demanded hugs and kisses from him which he freely gives. It was a total bliss for Jaebum. It felt very natural to give out so much affection to the twins. 

He never thought that he would like kids that much. He had always thought that he was the type that would keep kids at an arm's length. Apparently not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everybody!!! Thanks for reading my story so far... hope you enjoy this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark had arranged for Yugyeom to look after the twins so that he could surprise Jaebum with a romantic dinner at his house. Jackson and Jinyoung was excited to spend the night playing with Yugyeom as he hasn’t been around very often since Jaebum came into the picture. He had the keys to Jaebum’s penthouse as the photographer had given it to him so that he could let himself in whenever. It was convenient now, as Mark had wanted to surprise him after dating for several months and it was his way of making it official with Jaebum. He knew he hasn’t told Jaebum about his decision to be together with him yet as Mark wanted to be sure that he wasn’t seeing anybody else except him exclusively. Even though everything started in LA but at that time, Jaebum was kind of sort of seeing Bam Bam. 

 

Mark had everything planned out in his head. He was going to cook them a nice romantic dinner, then watch an equally romantic movie and then spend an intimate night together before going home to the twins. They had been together for several months but they haven’t slept together yet. Which he knew was driving Jaebum crazy. Mark wanted to take things slow and Jaebum respects his decision even though if it was up to him, he would have taken Mark to bed that night in LA but he was trying to be a gentleman. Afterall, Mark has the twins to think about and Mark wasn’t anybody. He was somebody to him and Jaebum wanted this to last.

 

As he puts the key into the doorknob, he could hear muffled sounds through it. Mark ignored it and went in. As soon as he closed the door, what he saw broke his heart. He couldn’t believe it. He drop all the groceries onto the floor and rushed out of the penthouse. He could hear Jaebum running and calling after him. Mark quickly got into the car he borrowed from Yugyeom and drove off.

 

Mark was grateful that the twins was already sleeping when he got home. Yugyeom could see that something was wrong but he decided not to ask the elder as he could see that he was distraught. He gave Mark a hug and went home. Mark was trying to be as normal as possible. He did the house chores as normal. And when he finally went into his room, he was so angry that he was pulling everything out from his shelves. He knew he could scream or shout but he would wake the twins up. He did the only thing that he could do. He stood under the shower and cried and cried and cried. The only place that was his. Even when he wanted to hide from the twins, that was where he would be. Just when he thought that he could open his heart to someone, thought that he had finally found the one, all those dreams came tumbling down.

 

Jaebum tried calling and texting Mark. He was tempted to go to his house but he didn’t want to pull the twins into it. It wasn’t fair for the twins. He hoped and pray that Mark would turn up to his studio but he didn’t. He was tempted to call the editor but he didn’t want to put Mark on the spot either.

 

 

“Hyung, have you read the article that Mark hyung wrote yet?” ask Youngjae.

“No. When did you see it?” Jaebum trying to sound calm.

“Oh, Mark hyung emailed it to me this morning. Didn’t he say anything to you?” Youngjae looking at Jaebum curiously.

“Maybe he did. Can I see it?” 

Youngjae just pass Jaebum his laptop. Mark had finished his article and he didn’t email it to Jaebum. To Jaebum, it was beautifully written. It was very straightforward, no frills. Jaebum was very proud of it actually.

“Sunshine, just let Mark know that I like it and he can proceed to send it to his editor.”

“Don’t you want to tell him yourself hyung?” ask Youngjae.

Jaebum shakes his head sadly and continued his work on his computer. He kept trying to call and message and email Mark but the latter wouldn’t answer his calls or reply his messages. Jaebum didn’t know what to do. In the end he resigned to the fact that he would let Mark cool down before he tried again. He wasn’t giving up without a fight but he couldn’t bring himself to force it upon Mark.

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung on the other hand didn’t know what had happened. All they knew was all of a sudden, their Uncle Jaebum wasn’t spending much time with them. He didn’t even bring them out for their weekly playtime or go over to their place or them to his place.

“Uncle Mark, where is Uncle Jaebum? Why isn’t he here yet?” ask Jinyoung.

“Oh, he isn’t free to day baby,” Mark trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Where did he go Uncle Mark?” continued Jackson.

“He had to fly somewhere for work baby.”

“Will he be back soon?” adds Jackson.

“Maybe. Now why don’t we go get ourselves some ice cream?” Mark trying to change the subject.

The twins jump with glee.

This happens almost every week after that. The twins would ask about Jaebum, Mark would always give some kinda excuse that he was busy with projects or he was not in the country and then he would distract them by bringing them out for treats or playtime or going out with Yugyeom.

 

 

One day, Mark just snapped. The twins was asking and throwing a tantrum wanting to see Jaebum. Mark was trying to placate them and he was feeling the stress of work. Not only that, the twins had made a mess of the living room and everything just became a whole big stress and Mark just snapped.

“Uncle Jaebum Uncle Jaebum Uncle Jaebum! He is not coming anymore okay! Stop asking about him! Am I not enough for you boys? Why is it that you have to ask for Uncle Jaebum? Why are the toys all over the floor? What is this mess? I can’t deal with this right now. Just go to your room,” Mark shouted at the twins.

The twins was shocked. Mark had never raise his voice at them before. Not even when they broke a vase that he had just bought or when they had accidently deleted one of his works. This was the first time. 

 

He could see the crestfallen faces of his nephews but it was too late for him to take back what he had said. Jackson started to sniffle. Jinyoung, seeing that his twin was distress, took his hand and lead him into their room. Jinyoung himself was biting his lips trying not to cry. Mark felt really bad. He didn’t meant to yell at them but hearing Jaebum’s name on their lips was breaking his heart over and over and over again. He knew he shouldn’t let his stress out on them but it just spilt over.

 

Mark counted to 20 then knock on the twins door and walks in. The sight of them sitting on Jinyoung’s bed, arms around each other, trying to calm each other broke his heart. Mark kneeled in front of the twins and took their hands in his.

“I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“Are you angry at us Uncle Mark?” ask Jackson.

“No no no baby. I’m just sad and stress and…”

Mark felt his breath hitch. He couldn’t continue. He started crying in front of the twins. He felt their tiny arms wrapped around him. One from the front, the other from the back.

“Don’t cry Uncle Mark. It’s okay to be sad. We won’t ask about Uncle Jaebum anymore,” said Jinyoung.

“Yes Uncle Mark. Don’t cry. We don’t need Uncle Jaebum. We just need you Uncle Mark,” adds Jackson while petting Mark’s head.

They stayed like that for a little while. Mark was grateful that the twins were there. After a while, Mark pulled away from the twins.

“How about helping me to clean the living room then we go out for a walk?”

Jackson and Jinyoung nod their heads. They each took Mark’s hand and walked out to the living room.

 

 

Ever since that day, the twins never asked about Jaebum again. They notice that whenever either of them accidentally mentions Jaebum’s name, Mark has a very sad look in his eyes and the twins hates that look in their uncle’s eyes. So they would always try their best to not mention it. At night when they lie awake, the twins would always talk about Jaebum and how much they miss him.

“I miss Uncle Jaebum Jr.”

“Me too Jiaer.”

The twins would always call each other their other names in the privacy of their own room. Nobody knew why they don’t do that in public.

“I wonder why Uncle Mark is so sad whenever we mention Uncle Jaebum’s name Jr.”

“Me too. But I don’t like seeing Uncle Mark sad Jiaer. I always want to see him smile.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 

Jaebum on the other hand wasn’t doing any better either. Even though Bam Bam or Lisa or Tzuyu or whichever model or his close friends was calling him to go out, he rejects them all. The only person he wanted calling him was not talking to him. Jaebum thought it was time for him to move on but he stumbled upon the folder he had made ever since he met Mark. It was filled with pictures of the twins, Mark and himself. Oh how he missed them. He missed their laughter. He missed everything about them. He missed how he was when he was with them. He was reminiscing to each and every one of the picture. 

 

His favourite one of all would be of them at Disneyland, it was a selfie of the four of them. Jinyoung was clinging onto Jaebum on the foreground while Mark was holding Jackson’s hand at the background. It was the day that a lot of people walked up to them and complimented how beautiful their family was. And he and Mark wasn’t even dating then but it made him happy and nervous hearing those compliments. Even then he wished that it was real. But now, it was all gone in a blink of an eye.

 

Every night when he goes home, he is reminded of the times he read to the twins or they would be watching some sort of movie until it was time for them to go home. He sometimes wished that they would stay but Mark insisted that it was inconvenient and it was better for them to go home as his place was more of a bachelor pad. What Mark didn’t know was, Jaebum was contemplating to look for a house with them in mind but he felt like it was too soon in their relationship and he didn’t want to scare Mark away as they weren’t official yet.

 

Mark and the twins had Jaebum thinking. It made Jaebum changed his priorities. It made Jaebum want things that he never thought he could want. But to Jaebum, it was all good changes. His parents would be so proud and he was sure that his parents would fall in love with the twins and they would have like Mark. But all those seems impossible right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering should i add more chapters to this story as i finally had some more ideas that would stretch the story to around 3-4 chapters or maybe less.


	17. Chapter 17

The twins wanted to look for Jaebum. They haven’t seen him for quite sometime and they missed him. They knew their Uncle Mark missed him as well but for some reason Uncle Mark would be sad or angry when they ask about Uncle Jaebum. So they decided to go look for Jaebum without Mark’s knowledge. 

Jackson and Jinyoung somehow was able to sneak out of the school when all the teachers were preoccupied with their friend Mino. Mino had broken his arm when he fell down from the monkey bars.

 

They tried to remember their way to the studio but was lucky enough to bump into Youngjae.

“Uncle Otter!” screamed the boys, hugging his legs.

“Jackson? Jinyoung? Are you guys alone? Where is your Uncle Mark?” Youngjae looking around them.

“Where is Uncle Jaebum?” ask Jackson looking up at Youngjae.

“He is at the studio. Let’s get you boys there.”

Taking both boys hands and lead them to the studio.

 

 

As soon as they walked into Jaebum’s office, Jackson ran up to him and hugged him tight.

“Jacksonie? What's wrong? How did you get here? Are you okay? Is Uncle Mark okay?” Jaebum asked while checking him all over.

“I miss you Uncle Jaebum.”

Jaebum hugged him tight. Stroking his hair.

“Uncle Jaebum, don’t you like us anymore? Don’t you wanna play with us anymore?” ask Jinyoung and he started sniffling. 

Jaebum’s heart sank. Jaebum gesture to Jinyoung to come to him and gathered Jinyoung into his arms.

“Of course I do baby. Of course I like you and Jackson and wanna play with you boys. I miss you boys so much,” hugging the twins tight.

“Then why didn’t you come over like you use to? Is it because of Uncle Mark? I’ll scold Uncle Mark for you” said Jackson

“No. I’ve been busy that’s all. I’m sorry,” Jaebum lied.

“Don’t leave us Uncle Jaebum. We promise to be good. We’ll listen to Uncle Mark always. Just don’t leave us,” said Jinyoung.

Jaebum could feel his heart breaking.

 

 

Mark was panicking when he received a call from Madam Gook Ju that the twins were nowhere to be found. He rushed to the school, asking the teachers what happened over and over again. His blood went cold. What if something happens to the twins? He would never forgive himself. They were all that he had left. Jaebum wasn’t in the picture anymore after what happened.

 

Mark was going to call the police when he saw Jaebum calling. He didn’t want to pick up but he was panicking and wanted to at least tell Jaebum what happened since he was close to the twins.

“I can’t talk right now. I need to call the police or something. The twins are missing,” he couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice.

“Baby, they are fine. They are here at the studio with me.”

The nickname slipped out from Jaebum’s lips. He wasn’t sure if Mark notice. Mark felt a weight lifted off his chest.

“I’ll be there soon.”

Mark informed and thanked Madam Gook Ju and rushed to JB Studios.

 

 

“Jackson! Jinyoung!”

“Uncle Mark, look who we found!” said Jinyoung.

“Yes Uncle Mark, we found Uncle Jaebum!” added Jackson.

Mark pulled them towards him and hugged them tight, crying.

“Don’t you dare do this to me again. Don’t you dare scare me like that again.”

“Don’t cry Uncle Mark. We’re sorry. We just wanted to see Uncle Jaebum,” said Jackson.

“Yes Uncle Mark, we’re sorry. Don’t cry. We promise to be good,” adds Jinyoung.

Jackson and Jinyoung was wiping the tears from his face. Mark just held onto them.

Jaebum scratch his neck nervously, “Youngjae found them wandering nearby and brought them here.”

“Thank you. Please thank Youngjae for me,” Mark looked at Jaebum sadly.

“Let’s go home.”

“No. We want to stay with Uncle Jaebum longer please?” Jackson running towards Jaebum.

“Please Uncle Mark. We wanna play with Uncle Jaebum. We miss him,” adds Jinyoung.

They were begging him and they had latch themselves onto Jaebum’s legs.

Mark didn’t have the heart to say no but he couldn’t stand to be near Jaebum at the moment. But before he could say anything, Jaebum spoke.

“I’ll send the boys back later if you don’t mind. I miss playing with them too. I’ll bring them back after dinner. I promise.”

Mark reluctantly gave his permission.

 

Mark went home feeling happy and sad at the same time. He was happy that the twins were safe but sad that the twins had gotten so attached to Jaebum in a short time and Mark had to separate them. It wasn’t his fault. It was the circumstances. He kept himself occupied by cleaning the house and doing the chores, while looking out the window over and over again.

 

 

Around 9.00pm, he heard a car pulling up to his house. He saw Jaebum gesturing him to help him. Jaebum carried Jackson into the house while Mark carried Jinyoung in. The twins had fallen asleep right after dinner.

After changing their clothes into pajamas and tucking them in, they both went out the room.

 

“Can we talk?”

“What is there to talk about?”

“Baby…”

“I saw you Jaebum. I saw you with that… that…”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“A half naked girl straddling you wasn’t like what? I can’t do this right now.”

Mark walked away. Jaebum took the risk and grab Mark’s hand. Mark was struggling to pull it away. But he was tired. Emotionally tired. He missed the feel of Jaebum’s hand in his. He missed everything about him.

This was his only chance to explain himself. Jaebum knew that if he didn't say anything, he would lose the one thing he really wanted.

“I was home that day because I had forgotten one of my hard disc. It was an important one as well as it was the one that I had stayed up all night editing to be shown to the customer. Lisa was waiting for me outside my place. I told her to come in and told her to wait in the living room while I looked for that hard disc in my library. I didn’t know what she wanted and was a bit in a rush. When I came out she had already stripped down. I told her that it was never going to happen and told her to put her clothes on. She pushed me to the sofa and straddled me. Before I could push her off, you came in. It's the truth.”

“Don’t lie to me Jaebum. I cannot do this. Not with the twins at stake here.”

“I would never do that to you or the twins. I love them as much as I love you.”

“You what?”

Jaebum took a deep breath.

“I never ask for any of this baby but when you came into my life with the twins, everything seems to fall into place. Everything seem to be right. I never felt happier and the more time I spend with the three of you, I found myself falling even more in love.”

“Jaebum…”

Jaebum allowed himself to finally wrapped his arms around Mark, pulling him in. Forehead against forehead.

“I love you Mark Tuan. I really really do. I love Jackson and Jinyoung too. Don’t leave me. Please come back to me.”

“Stupid Im Jaebum. I love you too. I swear I will castrate you if you do anything like this to me again. I’ll bring the babies far away from you. I swear.”

“Please don’t. You guys are my life.”

Jaebum kissed Mark passionately. Trying to relay to the elder how much he had missed him and how much he loved him. Their kiss was getting more passionate and fervent until Jaebum couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Mark into the room. They were tugging at each other clothes. Trying to gain access to the skin beneath it. They were impatient. All those pent up feelings was making them rush. Jaebum was pushing Mark onto the bed. Biting, sucking and nibbling on his neck, chest and wherever he could reach. His hand was already tugging his crotch impatiently eliciting noises from Mark.

Even in his urgency, he made sure he took the time to prep Mark. But the groans and whimpers from Mark was making him lose control.

“Baby, I can’t wait anymore.”

As soon as those words came out from his mouth, Jaebum was thrusting into Mark. He kept a fast pace. It wasn’t long till both of them came. They were still panting heavily when Jaebum pulled himself out. Pulling Mark close to him, nuzzling his neck.

“Sorry that it was too fast but I just couldn’t hold it anymore.” 

“Same here. It’ll be better next time.”

Jaebum smirked, “I guarantee that.”

He started nibbling and sucking on Mark’s neck. Mark sighs. They just enjoyed kissing languidly. After a while, the need began to build up again. This time, as promised. They took their time exploring each others body. Taking their time to see what makes the other tick. They went at it until they were tired out and fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning, the twins sneaked into the bedroom to pounce on Mark which was their routine every weekend. But, Mark was actually in the bathroom.

Both boys jumped on the body only to realize it was Jaebum.

“Omphhh…”

“Uncle Jaebum!” screamed the twins. 

Mark laughed. He was standing by the bathroom door, looking at the pile of the loves of his life.

“You boys are heavy.”

“You’re here!” said Jackson.

“What are you doing in Uncle Mark’s bed?” ask Jinyoung.

Jaebum blushed. He wasn't prepared to answer such questions so early in the morning.

“Uncle Jaebum got tired and slept here baby,” ruffling Jinyoung’s hair while getting into bed. 

He was glad that he had put on a pair of sweatpants on Jaebum when he woke up, incase something like this would happen. He wouldn’t know how to explain to the twins why Jaebum was naked on his bed, yet.

“Ooo…”

Jinyoung then snuggled up to Jaebum while Jackson snuggled up to Mark.

They lay there for another hour talking about nonsense before going out for breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

Few months later, in the kitchen.

“Uncle Mark, are you in trouble?”

“Why did you say that Jackson?”

“I heard Uncle Jaebum calling you baby. You only call me and Jinyoung baby if we are in trouble.”

Mark turned bright red before screeching at his boyfriend, “IM JAEBUM! We need to talk right now!”

Jaebum was with Jinyoung in the living room at that time.

“I think I better run don’t you think Jinyoungie?” whispered Jaebum.

Jinyoung smiled and nods his head, “Run Uncle Jaebum run!”

Laughter rang out from the twins looking at their Uncle Mark and Uncle Jaebum chasing each other in the living room. For some reason, the twins decided to join in with the chase so it was Jaebum against all three of them. Mark decided to let the twins catch him. Jaebum happily lets the twins climb all over him while Mark watches over them. Jaebum happily wrestles them. It was a great day.

 

 

A year later, Mark had ask Jaebum to help babysit the twins while he goes for a meeting. So he drops them off at Jaebum’s studio. Jaebum thought that it would be a good time to have a heart to heart talk with them.

“Jacksonie, Jinyoungie, Can I talk to you boys for a second,” asking the boys as they were busy drawing and colouring on the floor. 

They quickly jumped on Jaebum and settled on both his sides on the sofa.

“What do you boys think if I ask your Uncle Mark to marry me?”

“What does that mean Uncle Jaebum?” ask Jackson.

“It means that he wants to be with Uncle Mark forever, Jackson.” 

“But what about us Jinyoung?”

“I don’t know.”

Both looking at Jaebum nervously.

“That means I want you boys too, even though you guys kinda eat a lot and are smelly.”

Jaebum pinching their noses.

“But you eat a lot and is smelly too Uncle Jaebum and yet Uncle Mark seems to like you,” said Jackson.

“Ya. That’s true!” Jinyoung agreeing with his twin.

“Hey! Maybe I’ll gobble you guys up right now,” growling at them. 

Both Jackson and Jinyoung tried to run away laughing from Jaebum but he managed to grab both of them.

 

“So what do you guys think?” as Jaebum cuddles the twins.

“Will you take care of Uncle Mark and us, Uncle Jaebum?” ask Jinyoung.

“If you would let me.”

“Can we call Uncle Mark and you, papa and appa, Uncle Jaebum?” Jackson looking at Jaebum hopefully. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum expectantly.

Jaebum felt himself choked. He didn’t expect the twins to want to call him that and he didn’t expect that he wanted that as well.

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah. We do.” said Jinyoung. Jackson nods. They were nuzzling Jaebum’s neck.

Jaebum could feel his tears threatening to fall as he envelope both boys in a hug. 

“But it's our secret for now okay? I’ll need your help to get Uncle Mark to say yes okay,” holding up his pinky to the boys. Both boys link their pink with his. Smiling conspiringly.

 

 

A few weeks after that, Jaebum had went out to buy a ring for Mark. It was a simple platinum band. Nothing fancy. He had chosen it with the boys as he was on babysitting duty again which works well with his plan. He had rejected their ideas of buying a ring that resembles Captain Planet’s ring, or the Green Lantern’s. After buying the ring, he made Jinyoung call Mark to meet them at his studio. 

 

As soon as Mark arrived at the studio, the twins greeted him at the door. He gave them both a hug and a kiss.

“Hi baby. Where is Uncle Jaebum?”

“Inside. You must wear this according to Uncle Jaebum,” Jinyoung giving Mark a blindfold.

“What are you sneaky boys up to?”

“It’s a secret according to Uncle Jaebum,” adds Jackson.

Mark put on the blindfold as ordered. Then both boys took both his hands and began leading him in.

“Jaebummie, what are you up to?” calling out to his boyfriend.

“Nothing. Just follow the boys.”

Mark felt the twins stopped and move away from him.

“Jackson? Jinyoung?”

“You can open your blindfold now baby.”

He could hear the twins snickering. As he peeled away the blindfold, he saw the studio was decorated with balloons and pictures of Jackson, Jinyoung, him and Jaebum’s hanging from it. Showcasing the times they’ve spent. 

There, right in the middle was Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung on their knees. Jaebum with a box in his hand. Jinyoung was holding a bouquet of flowers while Jackson was holding a bouquet of chocolates. It was a cute sight to behold. Three of his favourite men. Mark wished he could take a picture right now.

“Baby, I love you and never had I imagine my life being filled by you and the twins. I never ask for any of this but it is everything that I wanted.”

“Can we call you now?” said Jackson pulling Jaebum’s shirt.

“Shhh… not yet Jackson,” said Jinyoung.

Mark chuckles. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. 

Jaebum cleared his throat and glared at them. They began snickering.

“As I was saying, I want to make you mine. I want to make the boys mine.”

“Do we have to wait any longer?” ask Jackson pulling Jaebum’s shirt again.

“Not until Uncle Mark says yes Jackson,” replied Jinyoung.

“Ahem… So, Mark Tuan Yi En, will you marry me?”

“You planned this?”

“Maybe?”

“The boys knew?”

“Yes. I wanted their permission first and foremost. Their happiness is the priority here.”

Mark could feel the tears falling from his eyes. Jaebum walked towards Mark and wipe the tears from his face.

“Is that a yes?”

Mark nods his head. Jaebum slip the ring into his finger and kissed him on the lips.

“Can we call you appa and papa now?” said a very exasperated Jackson.

“Yes, can we?” adds Jinyoung.

Mark looked at the twins, stunned.

“Er… they ask if we got married, could they call you papa and me appa,” Jaebum looking at Mark nervously.

“What did you tell them?”

“Er… yes?”

Mark pulled Jaebum in for another kiss. He had found the right guy. Never would he imagine this tough looking, sexy chic guy would want to be this domesticated.

“Papa, don’t be gross,” complained Jackson.

“Appa, don’t forget about us,” whines Jinyoung.

Both the twins pulling their pants.

Mark and Jaebum started laughing and pulled the twins in for a group hug.

“Let’s go eat,” said Jaebum.

“Appa I want pizza!” yelled Jackson.

“Me too! Can we papa?” ask Jinyoung.

“Of course baby.”

The twins cheered. Mark held Jackson’s hand while Jaebum held Jinyoung’s hand. The twins held hands too, forming a chain between their two fathers. Never had anyone seen such a handsome family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing 2 updates. I wasn't around last week. After thinking about it, I decided to add 4 more chapters. Other than that, hope you enjoy the story so far.


	19. Chapter 19

Jaebum was over the moon. Mark said yes. He is a “dad”. The twins is happy. He is happy. What more could he ask for. Now it’s the matter of settling the little little details such as where would they be staying or when and where is the ceremony etc. Everyday felt like Valentine’s day after that. It's not like as if he moved in with them right after the proposal, there were many things to consider.  It helps when his fiancé, oh how he loves the way that word rolls on his tongue, and the kids, another word that he loves now, was so understanding when he is unable to stay over.

 

Jaebum was so happy thinking about his proposal and how Mark didn’t hesitate to say yes. Now it's the matter of introducing them to his parents. He is nervous just thinking about it. He had never introduce them to any of his partners. Maybe, it is because he was never serious with any of them until Mark. Not only that, Mark came with two lively little twin boys. He felt giddy just thinking about it. He had vaguely told them about him. Jaebum made up his mind to see his parents as soon as possible.

 

After a busy few weeks after his engagement, Jaebum really wanted to see his fiancé and his babies. He haven’t been spending a lot of time with them. Just short outings or meals. It didn’t feel like it is enough anymore. He couldn’t wait for the day when all of them are staying in the same house. But after giving some thought, he decided to go see his parents instead. After all, he had good news to share and he hoped that they would accept his choice. He hoped that he won’t be a disappointment for them. 

 

He decided to text Mark to let him and the kids know that he won’t be around for about 2 days. It made Jaebum chuckled. It was so easy for him to slip into this role. A man with a fiancé and kids.  The ringing on his phone broke his concentration.

“Hello. Jaebum speaking.”

“Bummie, you’re leaving me and the boys alone?”

Jaebum was over the moon even though he was cringing over his latest nickname or pet name. It wasn’t often that his now fiancé would call him.

“Auw baby, are you missing me?”

“Im Jaebum!”

“There is something that I need to do. I’ll try to get back as soon as possible okay baby.”

“Fine. Come back soon okay. Take care.”

“You too baby. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Jaebum couldn’t wait till he gets to his parents house.

 

 

“Eomma! Appa!” 

Jaebum called out to his parents as he opens the door.

“My Jaebummie is home!”

Mama Im envelope him in a hug. Papa Im pats him on the shoulder.

“Jaebum-ah, How are you?”

“I’m fine appa, eomma. I’ve got news to share with you!”

Jaebum drags his parents to the sofa. He was really nervous. He is praying to all universal beings that this would not be a setback. Hoping that they would be happy for him.

“What is it son? You look so serious.”

Jaebum took a deep breath.

“Appa, eomma, I want to introduce you to my fiancé.”

The joy on his parents face was something he wished he could capture forever. They were both hugging him, laughing and crying. Jaebum feel even more nervous now.

 

“Who is that lucky person?” ask Mama Im.

Jaebum felt he was the luckiest child in the world. His parents never judge his lifestyle and accepted him as he is. He was so grateful.

“Wait, is it this Mark fella you had been talking about? The one who wrote an article on you in that online magazine?” interrupted Papa Im.

Jaebum nods his head.

“I knew it! I told you mama.”

Jaebum was bewildered.

“W-wha-a-at?”

His parents started laughing.

“Fine. You win papa. Whatever.” 

Mama Im turned towards him to interrogate him.

“Now tell us about him Jaebummie.” 

“He is the most beautiful person in the world eomma. He brings out the best in me and and…”

He heard his mum sniffling. His father squeezing her hand affectionately.

“Eomma?”

“I’m so happy. I’m so happy that you found your happiness.”

“Aren’t you disappointed in me? I mean, it is not the most conventional relationship or a way of life in other people’s eyes.”

“Jaebum-ah, we are so proud of you. We only want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, that is good enough for us. Who cares about grandchildren and all that. You can always adopt if that is what you want down the road.”

It made Jaebum teared up. He was damn lucky.

 

“Well, Mark adopted his late sister’s twin boys and they had been calling us papa and appa recently so...”

He didn’t even manage to finish what he was saying but Jaebum would never forget the expressions on his parents face for as long as he lives. A mixture of joy and excitement all roll into one.

“We are going to be instant grandparents! Papa did you hear that! Bring them over this weekend Im Jaebum. That’s an order!”

Jaebum laughed. His parents was making plans on what to prepare for the weekend while pushing Jaebum out of the house.

“Now, go get us our son-in-law and grandkids. You better bring them over this weekend or you’ll make your eomma and I sad Jaebum. Now go!”

After hugging them goodbye, Jaebum made his way back to Mark’s place that same night. He couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to share with Mark the good new as soon as possible. God, he was turning into a sap. He was actually missing them already.

 

 

Jaebum knocked on the door only to be greeted by a very surprise but happy fiancé.

“Bummie? When did you get back?”

“I miss you baby and my parents kicked me out of the house.”

Holding him fiancé tight. The twins were already sleeping but he just wanted to be near them. He was showering Mark with kisses and that made the elder giggle. Jaebum smiled and pulled Mark towards the sofa. Taking his time to just hold Mark. He like the warmth that he was providing.

“I’ve got something to tell you baby.”

Mark felt nervous all of a sudden. Jaebum was seldom as serious as this. It was something new for him. He hoped he isn’t going to take back his proposal. Mark was ready to fight him tooth and nail on this.

“I went to see my parents today baby.”

“Oh,” was all Mark manage to say.

“And I have strict instructions from them to bring you and the boys over this weekend. If I don’t, I might get disown so please say yes baby.”

Mark laugh nervously even though he knew that this was inevitable.

“Your parents are okay with us? And the babies?”

Jaebum nods his head.

“I’m so in love with you Im Jaebum.”

“I’m so in love with you too Mark Tuan.”

Jaebum stayed the night. There was no way that Mark was letting him go home after all that news.


	20. Chapter 20

“Jackson, Jinyoung, remember what I told you,” said Mark.

“Yes papa. Be polite and be on our best behaviour,” said both Jackson and Jinyoung.

“Thank you baby.”

Jaebum smiled. He was excited. His fiancé and the babies was now strap in his car on the way to his parents house in Ilsan.

“Appa, what do we call them?” ask Jinyoung.

“Can we call them grandpa and grandma, appa?” adds Jackson.

“Do you want to call them grandpa and grandma?” 

Jaebum was looking at them from his rearview mirror. Jackson and Jinyoung nod their heads.

“Then you can call them that. I’m sure they will be happy.”

Jackson and Jinyoung then continued with their chatter, playing with the toys that they brought along for the ride.

 

Mark had butterflies in his stomach. It was his first time meeting Jaebum’s parents and as his fiancé even. He was really nervous and wanted everything to be perfect or as perfect things can be. His gift to them was safely kept at the back of the car. It was a picture of the twins taken in Disneyland. He had put a lot of thought into it. He really hoped that they would like him and the twins. Jaebum notice the apprehension on his face and took his hand with his free hand, stroking it.

“They’ll love you and they’ll love the boys. What is not to love?”

Soon they arrived at Jaebum’s parents house. They were already waiting at the front door. The twins seem to be taking it more calmly than he is.

 

As soon as they got down from the car, Mark took the gift that he prepared while the twins took Jaebum’s hands. Even though Jaebum didn’t say anything to him but Mark was pretty sure that he was just as nervous as he is.

“Appa, eomma, please meet Mark, my fiancé.”

Before Mark could give them his gift, they had already embrace him. It made Mark teared up a little. How he missed his parents.

“Hello Mark. Thanks for putting up with my Jaebummie,” said Mama Im while cupping his face.

“Eomma!”

They all laughed. Then it was time to introduce the twins. Jaebum took a deep breath and gave their little hands a squeeze to reassure them. Maybe it's more to reassure himself.

“The one on my right is Jackson and the one on my left is Jinyong.”

“Appa, you look like grandma,” said Jackson tugging his hand, in his what is suppose to be his whispering voice but we all know that little boys don’t know how to whisper.

All the adults burst out laughing. The twins didn’t really know what to do until they saw Jaebum’s parents kneeling down, with their arms open wide. The twins ran into them, hugging them. Mama and Papa Im was showering them with kisses.

“Hi grandpa, hi grandma.”

That was enough to make his parents cry. They wouldn’t let go of the twins. But the twins was happy enough to cling to them, being carried around in the house.

 

Jaebum’s parents then brought them out to the back to have some refreshments and to let Mark and the twins see the place. The twins was already having the time of their lives running around at the back yard. Jaebum notice some not old looking toys scattered at the backyard. He was sure he had never seen it in his life. His parents must have gotten it especially for the twins. It made Jaebum so happy. 

Jaebum, Mark and his parents was just sitting there looking at the twins while talking. His parents was getting to know the loves of his life. That was all Jaebum could ever ask for. It wasn’t long til the twins made their way to where they were sitting

“Appa, appa, I’m thirsty,” said Jackson as he drapes his body over Jaebum’s knees.

“Me too, appa. I want a snack too,” adds Jinyoung, hanging onto Jaebum’s arm.

Jaebum ruffled their hair, kissing the top of their heads. That gesture made Mark’s heart flutter. Jaebum’s parents was beaming looking at them.

“Go ask grandma and grandpa.”

The twins turned towards Mama Im and Papa Im immediately.

“Grandma, grandpa can we have drinks and snacks please?” ask Jinyoung.

“Of course my dear.”

As Mama and Papa Im made their way into the kitchen, Jackson went and hold Mama Im’s hand while Jinyoung held Papa Im’s hand. It looks like Jaebum’s parents was trying to hold in their tears, again. The twins so easily accepted them as their own, vice versa. Mark could feel tears in his eyes.

 

Jaebum and Papa Im decided to continue entertaining the twins at the backyard while Mark went to help Mama Im to prepare lunch. On the way to the kitchen, he notice that Mama Im had already place his gift amongst the family pictures.

“Aunty, let me help you.”

Mama Im place a hand on Mark’s cheek, stroking it gently.

“No more this aunty business. Call me eomma.”

Mark felt so touch. How he missed calling somebody mum. It might be a different language but it was all the same.

“Okay eomma.”

Mama Im place a kiss on his cheek and began dictating him on what to do in the kitchen. He felt very much at home. It wasn’t long till they heard pitter patter of little feet running into the kitchen.

“Papa!” shouted Jackson.

“What did I tell you baby?”

Mark was looking at Jackson sternly. Jackson looks down on his shoes.

“No running in the kitchen. I’m sorry papa.”

Before Mark could say anything, Mama Im went to hug Jackson. Jackson was happy for the attention and held her tight. He has a feeling already that the twins will be spoiled rotten by their newly acquired grandparents.

“Grandma, appa is calling for you and papa.”

“Okay, dear.”

 

Jackson then ran towards Papa Im and jumped on him while Jinyoung decided he wanted Mama Im by running towards her and hugging her. They were both giggling. The joy can be seen in their faces. Mark felt like his heart could burst from the love and happiness he was feeling.

“You called for us, Bummie?”

“Yups. I want to take a picture of the twins with appa and eomma and then a full family picture.”

Mark smiled. That was a damn good idea. The twins of course was excited about it, quarrelling with each other who they wanted to stand next to or hold them.  In the end, Jaebum had to take two sets of the twins with his parents to placate them. One where Jackson is with Mama Im and Jinyoung is with Papa Im. The next one, they exchange places. Mark and Jaebum would never understand how the brain of the twins work. But Jaebum was most proud of was the family picture of them. It was the twins idea. They suggested that Mama Im stand in the middle with Papa Im hugging her from the back then Jaebum and Mark beside her and the twins proudly stood in front of her, each holding her hand and Papa Im’s hand. Don’t ask me how they manage to think of all that. But it was a beautiful picture.

 

After lunch, the twins insisted to help their newly acquired grandma and grandpa with the dishes, forcing their fathers to go to the living room and relax. According to Jackson, they will protect grandma and grandpa from god knows what. Maybe the bubble monster or something. Mark and Jaebum welcome the free time. They could hear the conversation and laughter flowing freely between the twins and the grandparents. It was nice just sitting there being wrapped around by Jaebum’s toned arms doing nothing.

“Baby, now we know where to dump the babies for a weekend getaway.”

Mark hums in agreement.

“The babies have a surprise for you and your parents Bummie.”

“You mean our parents baby.”

Mark blushed but he likes the sound of it.

 

The twins jumped on Mark and Jaebum after they were done with the dishes.

“Papa, papa, can we tell appa, grandma and grandpa the surprise now?” said Jinyoung.

“Yes can we papa?” adds Jackson.

“Are you babies ready?”

“Yes Papa, we are big boys now.” said Jackson.

“Yes papa. Big boys,” emphasize Jinyong.

Mark smiled while Jackson and Jinyoung pulled Mama and Papa Im so that are now sitting next to Jaebum while Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung sat the opposite of them.

“Jaebum, eomma, appa, this is what the babies wanted and I agree with them. I hope you will accept it,” said Mark.

Jaebum felt his heart skipped a beat. All the Im’s was feeling nervous but the Tuan’s seems relax. The name Jackson and Jinyoung had been using ever since Mark adopted them.


	21. Chapter 21

“Papa, hurry!” said Jackson.

“Yes papa!” adds Jinyoung.

Both the twins had a frown on their face. Impatient with Mark. He kissed them both on the forehead, wrapping his arms around their waist while facing the Im’s. If it weren’t such a tense atmosphere at this time, Jaebum would be tempted to take a picture of his fiancé and babies.

“Eomma, appa, I’m sorry that Jaebum will never have kids that will carry on the family name.”

Before Jaebum or Mama and Papa Im could say anything, Mark held up his hand.

“It’s okay. But the babies and I has come to a decision that we hope that you would accept.”

The Im’s held their breath. Jaebum thought he would faint any moment now.

“How do I say this…”

“Baby… Are you regretting this?”

“No. On the contrary…”

“Papa, you are so slow!” whines Jinyoung.

“Papa!” said Jackson.

Mark chuckles as Jackson and Jinyoung couldn’t wait any longer. 

 

They took the white envelope tied with a red ribbon each from Mark and gave it to Mama and Papa Im, standing next to them impatiently. Jaebum was surprise when they burst into tears pulling the twins to hug and kissing them, non stop. Jaebum was so nervous that his hands were shaking when he took the envelopes from them. On its written was the most beautiful words he had ever seen.

 

**Jackson Jiaer Tuan-Im**

**Jinyoung Jr Tuan-Im**

 

Jaebum couldn’t contain himself and went over to hug Mark. Kissing him right in front of everybody, not caring what their reactions may be, especially the twins.

“Appa euwwwww,” said Jackson.

“Would you like me kissing you and Jinyoungie instead baby?” Jaebum quirking his eyebrow at Jackson and Jinyoung.

“No! You can kiss papa then,” Jinyoung shrieked.

That made Mama and Papa Im laughed. They were crying what seems like the millionth time today. They were so happy.

 

 

“When did you guys decided on this baby?” whispered Jaebum.

“Well, the babies was asking about your surname and they were wondering why it was different from theirs ever since you proposed.”

“Then?”

Before Mark could answer him, the twins went over to them wanting to get their attention.

“Appa, now we all can have the same surname right?” ask Jinyoung.

“Now people will know we belong to you and papa right, appa?” said Jackson.

Jaebum was so touch that the twins wanted to share the same surname as he and Mark. It was the greatest gift that anyone could give him and his family. 

 

He gathered the twins in his arms and held them tight. Showering them with kisses until they were complaining.

“Grandpa, help!” said Jackson.

“Grandma!” shouted Jinyoung.

They were squirming in his arms until Mama and Papa Im came over to rescue the twins from Jaebum. After a while, Mark could see the twins yawning. Probably worn out from their play time and the excitements.

“Jackson, Jinyoung, I think it’s your nap time,” said Mark.

They started to complain until Papa Im cut in.

“Grandpa needs a nap too. Will you boys accompany me?”

“Okay grandpa. We will protect you from the monster, right Jinyoung,” said Jackson.

“Right Jackson. We must protect grandma too,” adds Jinyoung.

They happily followed Mama and Papa Im upstairs to the room discussing ways to banish monsters.

 

 

Jaebum took Mark’s hand and pulled him up to his room. He wanted to have some alone time with Mark. He still haven’t wrap his head around what happened awhile ago. He laid down on his bed, pulling Mark with him so that they were now cuddling on his bed.

“Baby, is that what you want?”

“Yes. It is what the boys wanted ever since I told them about visiting your parents. Do you want this? I mean we still need to go to the adoption place to add you as the other legal guardian and all.”

Jaebum pulled Mark in for a long kiss.

“I never thought I’d say this, but yes. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. Thank you for making my… I mean our parents so happy.”

Mark and Jaebum started kissing. The emotions that they were feeling couldn’t be put into words. Their makeout sessions was getting hot and heavy until they heard a knock on the door. They quickly separated. Mama Im opened the door.

“The twins are sleeping with papa. Would you boys like to help me to start preparing for dinner? This calls for a celebration.”

“Yes eomma,” both Mark and Jaebum replied at the same time.

 

That night was the happiest dinner the Tuan-Im’s had ever experience. It was starting to feel like a family and home, especially to Mark and the twins. The only regret that Mark has is that his parents and sister wasn’t around to witness all this. But nevertheless, he was happy that the twins will know how it feels like to have grandparents doting on them. He was happy that he has someone to share everything with from now on.

 

 

After that weekend, the twins would always ask Mark and Jaebum when they will be visiting their Grandpa and Grandma Im again. When they are unable to visit, the twins would force them to let them FaceTime with them, every other day. 

“Appa, I want to talk to grandma and grandpa please. I have very important things to tell them,” said Jinyoung.

“Me too papa. Can we? Please, with strawberries on top and everything sweet and nice,” adds Jackson.

“But you just spoke to them yesterday baby.”

Mark was stroking the twin’s faces.

“But that was yesterday papa,” said Jackson, giving his fathers his best puppy face impression.

Both Mark and Jaebum chuckled. Of course, they would give in to them. Once connected, they would ignore Mark and Jaebum during those FaceTime sessions to talk to Grandma and Grandpa Im. Sometimes they bring the iPad around to show them the house or their rooms or anything that they felt like showing. Only after they had finish their “updates” do they allow Mark and Jaebum to speak to Mama and Papa Im. Usually by then, the twins had pretty much told them everything.

 

 

Since then, Mama and Papa Im would visit them from time to time and usually they would end up sleeping in Mark’s house with Jaebum sleeping over so that they could spend as much time as possible with them and the twins. It was a great arrangement. Mark and Jaebum would take advantage of their parents being there by going out on dates alone. Something that they haven’t done for a long time ever since they got together as their lives basically revolves around the twins. They didn’t want the twins to feel left out.

 

They also took advantage of the times when Mama and Papa Im came over by trying to plan their wedding. They knew it wasn’t possible to be lawfully wedded husbands in Korea. So, they decided to get married in LA and have a party in Korea. The wedding in LA will be a family only affair while the shindigs in Korea would be for their family and friends.


	22. Chapter 22

Finally, after months and months of planning and compromising and small little arguments, they were now gathered in the courthouse in LA. Mark and Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Mama and Papa Im. They waited nervously for their turn. Mark was wearing a simple white jacket with jeans while Jaebum was wearing black, both no neckties or bowties. The twins? They were both wearing the chinese traditional costume, changsan, Jackson in red and Jinyoung in gold as the main colours. Their parents? They were wearing the traditional Korean hanboks. Those four combine took all the attention away from Mark and Jaebum but it was a tribute to both the twin’s heritage. It was something they both were very proud of even though they were taking all the attention from their wedding.

 

When it was finally their turn, Mark and Jaebum walked hand in hand.

“Are you ready baby?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They could hear Jackson and Jinyoung already cheering from the sidelines and the tears that was forming in Mama and Papa Im’s eyes. Even the court staff found it amusing to see the twins and their parents. As soon as they were pronounce husband and husband, they had their first kiss as husbands to the sounds of their babies saying euw impossibly loud to the amusement of everybody in the courthouse.

“Appa, papa, don’t be gross,” complained Jinyoung.

“Grandma, grandpa, ask papa and appa to behave,” said Jackson to the delight of their grandparents and everybody in the courtroom.

Mark and Jaebum couldn’t help but look at them laughing while still holding each other. It didn’t take long for the twins to ask them to carry them out of the place.

 

After the short ceremony, they took pictures outside the courthouse but they stayed longer than they planned because there were so many people requesting to take pictures with their parents and the twins. If Jaebum could charge each and every person that had stopped them to request for pictures, he was sure they would be able to finance part of their trip by now.

“It’s our wedding. Why are they the ones getting the attention baby?” whines Jaebum. 

That made Mark chuckled. It was rare for Jaebum to act his age.

“Because we are much cuter than you appa,” said Jackson nonchalantly.

Jinyoung was nodding his head in agreement. It made Mark and everyone else burst out laughing.

“Why you little…”

Before Jaebum could finish his sentence, Jackson and Jinyoung was already running away from him laughing. Seeking refuge from their other father.

“Papa, help us!”

Of course, it was futile as Jaebum caught Jackson and began tickling him. Jinyoung climbed on his legs trying to help his twin brother. 

 

Mama and Papa Im couldn’t be even more proud then they were at that moment. Seeing their only son so happy and content with his life at that moment.  They not only gain another son, but they gain two beautiful and wonderful grandkids. Mama Im wrap her arms around Mark while Papa Im was trying to help the twins. It was a sight to behold. But like all households, the queen, controls everybody.

“That’s enough boys. Time to get something to eat,” said Mama Im.

All 3 generations stop what they were doing and gave her a mock salute.

“Yes madam!”

The twins quickly made their way to their grandma Im and held her hands. 

 

 

After having lunch, they decided to go to a nearby park to take some pictures before changing and heading out to Disneyland. It was beautiful how their parents look with the twins in their traditional costumes. There were some pictures of the twins together as well. While spending some time alone, somehow the twins manage to take some really nice pictures of them. It might be a fluke shot but it was beautiful and spontaneous. There was one picture that Mark and Jaebum really love. They had their arms around each other, forehead against forehead with their eyes close. They were standing underneath this gorgeous tree with the sun shining on them. Jackson manage to take the picture at the right time.

 

After going back to Korea and having their little party to inform their family and friends, and settling the adoption papers, Mark and Jaebum finally had some alone time together. They had sent the twins over to Ilsan to be with their grandparents. Jaebum finally finished moving his things into Mark’s house. They were now putting the things in the respective places. They finally decided that Jaebum would move into Mark’s house as they didn’t want to disrupt the twins routine and there was plenty space in that house. Jaebum would still keep his penthouse.

 

Both of them were dead tired and was sitting on the sofa trying to decide what to have for dinner. But for now, they were enjoying the alone time together.

“Finally!”

“Finally what Bummie?”

“Finally everything is done and I get to spend some time with my husband. Oh how I love the way it rolls off my tongue. Husband.”

Mark chuckles. He liked the sound of it too.

“Seems a bit too quiet though without the babies.”

“I miss them too baby. But let’s take advantage of them not being around by christening the whole house.”

“Yah… Is that all you can think of?”

Jaebum grinned and captured Mark’s lips with his. He heard Mark sigh in content.

“Let’s start with this sofa baby,” murmured Jaebum.

Mark just hums in agreement as he felt Jaebum’s hands him.

 

 

They were both still sleeping in the room when the twins jumped on them.

“Appa, papa wake up!” said Jinyoung.

Both their father’s groaned.

“We miss you!” adds Jackson, trying to wriggle into Mark’s arms.

“We miss you too baby.”

Mark happily wrapped his arms around Jackson. Jinyoung pouts looking at Jackson. Mark then nudge Jaebum. Jaebum smiled and open his arms, inviting Jinyoung to go into them. Jinyoung quickly went into his arms and hugged him tight. They were content.

“Appa, grandma and grandpa said to wake up. They want to go get brunch,” reports Jinyoung.

“Okay baby. Go tell them that your papa and I are getting ready.”

After giving them a kiss, the twins ran out the room telling their grandparents that they had fulfilled their duties already. Jaebum pulled Mark into the shower with the excuse that they need to save time and water. 

 

After bundling everybody into one car, they were finally off to their favourite place to have breakfast. Jaebum is content. Jaebum had never felt happier and fulfilled. Of course, he never ask for any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The happily ever after... 
> 
> Double updates because this is it... The end of the story.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did writing this. Thanks for the kudos! Thanks for taking your time to read this story. Really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm trying something new.


End file.
